Her heart
by chibisamasempai20
Summary: Because when she got tired, he started to give her attention.
1. Black Tears

Hi all! This is my first time writing a Bleach fanfic so please bear with me. HAHA. (I know, I know. I should be finishing the other stories I started). I just can't help but write my own IchiHime story so here's what I came up with. I hope you guys will like it! Btw, this story is AU.

**Summary**: Because when she got tired, he started to give his attention.

**Rating**: T for some language and other scenes

**Disclaimer**: Bleach does not belong to me, as well as the characters.

* * *

_If I could have something from you, I want something intangible. _

_I no longer need things that can break._

Smiles. Kisses. Touches.

They were always together—walking to and from school, hanging out during lunch, studying together. People noticed but they didn't talk. They simply didn't want to anger a certain orange-haired teenager. No words were needed to describe how the couple felt for each other. A simple glance and a touch of their fingertips speak volumes of the electrifying spark between the pair.

Nobody was really surprised, it was just they didn't expect it would really happen. Who would have thought the scowling, orange haired punk had the guts to ask a girl out? Let alone _her. _So when they finally became official, everyone wondered if their group would ever be the same again.

* * *

Lunch period.

Students filed out of the classroom, each going to their own groups. Some went out to the courtyard, while others remained inside classroom to share lunch with other students. The cafeteria was also full of students lining up to buy lunch.

The couple made their way through the crowd, going up a flight of stairs that will lead them to the rooftop. Hand in hand, they walk. The boy's masculine features towers over the female following him from behind. His face indifferent but his scowl remains a dominant feature. Although his expression showed more softness as he held onto the girl walking with him.

"Are you ready?" he asked when they reached the top of the staircase. The girl gazed at his amber eyes, her face showing her determination. She gave a simple nod and squeezed his hand as he opened the door. Once they were outside, their companions immediately noticed their presence and looked at the approaching pair.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOO! Where have you been? Man, you sure tookss…." Keigo's ramblings died as he saw the two figures approach.

Mizuiro stopped texting and was about to greet his friend when he suddenly saw who he was with.

Ishida looked up from his book, re-arranging his glasses and narrowing his eyes.

Tatsuki dropped her rice ball and gaped at the couple who were now only a few feet away from them.

Chad simply stared and nodded—whether it was affirmation or something else, nobody really knew.

Renji looked away, eyes searching anywhere but the pair.

Chizuru who was talking excitedly suddenly became silent as she saw the couple who were now standing in front of the group.

"What's the matter, Chizuru?" came the sweet voice of the auburn haired beauty who was confused at the sudden silence of her companion. Orihime slowly turned her head to look at what caught Chizuru and the rest of the group's attention, and later wished she hadn't.

Heart beating fast, lips quivering, and eyes starting to water, Inoue Orihime locks her gaze at the entwined hands of Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki.

_If those days are going to continue, then I want to go far away._

_Even though I know it's selfish of me..._

* * *

**A/N**: Whew. Kinda short. HAHAHA. I don't know if this story will suit your tastes, but I did try my best. This is somehow a preview to the story. Anyway, this will be like a mini-series around 8 chapters or so. (Yes, I should be a good girl and start thinking of my other stories). So please, review? HAHAHA. Thank you~

**P.S.** the italicized lines are from the song Kuroi Namida of Nana. I somehow find the song suitable for this chapter. HAHAHA.


	2. Starless Night

YAY! I am back! HAHAHA. I'm still working out how the story will proceed, but here's another chapter. WOOOO! Thanks for those who reviewed (Keep them coming~)

**Summary:** Because when she got tired, he started to give his attention.

**Rating:** T for some language and other scenes

**Disclaimer:** Bleach does not belong to me, as well as the characters.

* * *

_Sometimes we fall apart._

_We become cowards, but surely we find something there._

It was one of those days when she just wants to find solace in her apartment. Weeks have already passed since Ichigo and Rukia became the couple they are now. And in all honesty, Orihime wasn't fairing well on the matter. She was determined, however, to remain strong and put a happy façade so her friends wouldn't get worried.

Orihime straightened her skirt and looked herself in the mirror. She couldn't recognize the girl staring back at her—with all the crying and moping she did, her eyes had become puffy and there were even dark circles beneath them. _No more crying_, she thought.

She stepped out of the girl's washroom and began heading to the rooftop for lunch. As she walk the halls, Orihime can hear faint gossips from a group of girls.

"I wouldn't be surprised. I mean, they are always together!"

"Yeah, but who would've thought? I've always thought Kurosaki liked the other girl. He always seemed to be scaring off the boys who were sniffing around her."

"Pfft. Well, it can't be helped. Kurosaki's in love with Kuchiki, not Inoue—"

She wouldn't hear of it anymore. Orihime quickened her pace and blocked the gossips circulating the school recently.

_It can't be helped. Kurosaki's in love with Kuchiki, not Inoue…_

* * *

The same routine continued for everyone—walking to school together, having lunch with the group, and going home together. Despite the unchanging routine of their everyday lives, Orihime felt the suffocating effects of the couple's bond. She tried, she really did.

"Come on, guys! There's this new café near the school! Let's check it out later!" suggested Keigo while they were waiting for class to start.

"Shut up, Keigo."

"I can't believe you would do this to me, Ichigo! I thought you were my friend!"

"I said, shut up!" the orange-haired teenager stood up and punched Keigo in the gut who was now lying in the ground, writhing with the impact of the hit.

"Quit being such a kill joy, Ichigo. Let's all go to that café later," says Rukia as she stepped over Keigo and stood beside Ichigo. The boy only stared at the petite girl with his brows furrowed. The unwavering gaze of the black haired girl seemed to have an effect on the scowling teenager. And this went unnoticed by Orihime who was sitting a few seats away from the couple.

With a defeated sigh, Ichigo succumbed to the request of the girl.

_To have his heart in the palm of her hands, she's really lucky_, Orihime thought with a deep pain in her chest.

"Let's go with them, Orihime." A voice interrupted her musings while a hand placed itself on her shoulder. "I'm sure the food there is great," Tatsuki said, tightening her grip on the girl's shoulder as a way of reassuring her that everything would be alright.

"Yes, I'm sure it would be," Orihime replied, reaching up to the hand on her shoulder and keeping a sad smile on her face.

* * *

The café turned out to be a cozy place where different kinds of pastries were served. Not much people were in the place, making it a comfortable place to hang out with friends. The group occupied a space beside the window, Orihime sitting at the corner and staring outside the passing people in the streets.

"Inoue?" that voice jerked her back from her thoughts and made her heart flutter so fast in her chest.

"Ye-yes? What is it, Kurosaki-kun?" she asked timidly. He was looking at her in the strangest way, with his brows furrowed and his usual scowl plastered on his face.

"Aren't you going to order?" he asked as he shoved the menu to her side. Orihime simply looked at the laminated menu in front of her and shook her head.

"I don't have enough money. The little blue men must have taken them while I was taking a shower and when the zombies were sleeping during the day since they can't—"

"Ahhhh, okay. My treat, just choose whatever you want," he cut off her ramblings and shove the menu back to her. Orihime stared at him, her cheeks coloring and, oh, her heart was beating erratically. Her hands fidgeted on her lap, fisting the skirt underneath the table. _You can't. Not anymore, _she thought.

"No, it's okay, Kurosaki-kun! You don't have to trouble yourself with me!" she said as cheerily as she could.

"Go on, Inoue! It's not everyday this idiot does something good," says Rukia, who was sitting next to Ichigo. The orange haired teenager's scowl became even more obvious at Rukia's comment, which also made Orihime uncomfortable. T

he petite girl, despite her strong facial features, looked softly at the scowling teenager beside her and reached for his hand. Ichigo's fingers intertwined with Rukia's and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Ughhh, can you please stop being so lovey-dovey in front of us? It's kind of disgusting," says Tatsuki. The black-haired karate champ was sitting beside the auburn beauty and seemed to notice her friend tense upon Ichigo and Rukia's show of affection.

"Yeah. It's kinda creeping me out to see Kuchiki-san and Ichigo like that," Keigo added while sipping at his soda. "Man, Ichigo! I still can't believe you now have a girlfriend! I never thought this day would come!" he continued, while pretending to be sobbing.

"Shut up. What are you? My dad?"

It was suffocating, too much. Orihime suddenly stood up, surprising the group. "I'm sorry. I just remembered that I had something to do!"

"Inoue-san? Are you alright?" asked Ishida who was sitting beside Rukia. He, like Tatsuki, also seemed to notice her distress since Ichigo and Rukia became a couple.

"Ye-yes! I'm okay! I just, uhmmm, I have to go!" she gathered her things and hurried out of the shop.

"Well…that was weird," Keigo said the moment Orihime was out of the café.

She couldn't do it, not anymore. Who was she fooling? It hurt so much. Fingers tangling, eyes showing affection, and words stating nothing but their bond. She thought she could endure it, but she really can't.

As she walked the street, a hand grabbed her from behind and turned her around.

"Orihime," her best friend and sister was there, face twisted into that of concern.

"It's…no..good, Tatsuki-chan. I can't..take it…anymore," she finally said, as tears began to well up and slide down her cheeks. "I don't..want this one-sided love anymore. Please make it go away, I'll do everything. Just..don't let me fall in love with him. It hurts so much," she said in between sobs.

Her best friend wrapped her arms around the crying girl, not caring if people were looking at them. Silently, she wept with the crying beauty in her arms.

_Tears are falling down, even when I'm lost._

* * *

A/N: Okay, I did try to make it long. HAHA. But I guess, I'm only up for a 1k word count. OTL

I hope you guys will like this chapter. I guess this story's gonna be longer than what I expected. HAHAHA. So please, continue reading and reviewing! Thanks~

P.S. the italicized lines are from the song Starless Night of Nana. (Yes, these songs are the reasons I've been craving for IchiHime angst and dramas).


	3. A Little Pain

WOW! Thanks for all those who read, followed, and reviewed this story! It really means a lot to me as a writer! So here's another chapter for you readers!

**Summary:** Because when she got tired, he started to give his attention.

**Rating:** T for some language and other scenes

**Disclaimer:** Bleach does not belong to me, as well as the characters.

* * *

_Please realize._

_I'm here waiting for you even if the future awaiting us is unlike today._

After her last breakdown from the café, Orihime spent most of her time away from the group. Tatsuki, the ever-supportive and protective best friend, thought it was also a good idea.

"They'll be noticing, you know. Ichigo's may be dense but he certainly will feel that you're avoiding them."

"It's alright, Tatsuki-chan. I don't mind," she replies with a smile that doesn't have its usual brilliance.

"So I take it that you're not coming to lunch with us, then?" inquired the black-haired Karate champ.

Orihime simply shook her head, "You go on ahead, Tatsuki-chan. I'll be fine."

Tatsuki shrugged and bid her best friend goodbye. She rounded the corner to go to the rooftop where the usual group ate their lunch. Orihime, having nothing to do and lost her appetite, decided to visit the library. She was very lucky to find it almost empty, as most students stayed out in the courtyard or in the classrooms during lunch period. She went to the secluded area of the library and sat at one of the tables near the corner. She brought her History textbook and started scanning the pages for their next lesson.

"So you're avoiding them, huh?" a gruff voice said from her side, which caused Orihime to gasp and turn her head to the newcomer.

She was greeted by a head of strange tattoos covered by a mass of bright red hair tied in a ponytail. "Yo, Inoue."

"Abarai-kun! How's it going?" she smiled, as Renji took the seat across her.

He scratched his head and shrugged, "Nothing much. Just the usual. How about you? How are you doing?"

Orihime gave him a small smile and turned her attention back to her textbook, "Just focusing more on my studies. Hehe. Exams are coming, you see."

"Inoue, exams are not until after summer vacation. With your grades, I bet you don't even need to study," Renji stated. He grabbed Orihime's textbook and started flipping through the pages nonchalantly.

She furrowed her eyebrows and regarded Renji with a serious expression. _He looks…bored?_

"Ne, Abarai-kun..I was just wondering…where had you been all this time?" she asked. Come to think of it, she only saw him today. Renji rarely hang out with them since Ichigo and Rukia became a couple. He wasn't with them when they went to the café. And he doesn't come to lunch with the group, too. "How come I don't see you with Ichigo and the others recently?"

"Same reason you're here," he answers, eyes glancing up from the book. "I'm avoiding them like you."

Orihime opened her mouth, her mind registering what Renji just said.

"Ahh..N-no! I'm not avoiding them or anything! I just really need to study!" she sputtered, her hands fidgeting with each other.

"You don't have to hide it, Inoue. Everyone knows how you really like that dumbass. Well, except for that stupid punk, anyway."

Orihime bowed her head and taught of what Renji said. If everyone knows, then Rukia knows too. Had she told Ichigo? _I guess not. They are together, anyway._

The silence that followed was uncomfortable and unsettling. The only sounds that can be heard were the continuous flipping of pages and the cicadas that hum with the approaching summer breeze. Orihime let out a small sigh and gazed out the window. It was a great day to be out in the sun, a good time to enjoy lunch with… She shook her head, willing the thought to go away. She wouldn't enjoy a lunch together with the couple.

"Hey, Inoue," her head snapped back to Renji upon hearing him call out. "Wanna get something to eat? I'm starved." She blinked but slowly smiled and nodded.

They both went out of the library and walked side by side in silence. The cafeteria was half-full when they arrived, probably because most students had already finished lunch.

It was weird eating lunch with Renji. Yes, they'd been hanging around, but it was only if they were with the rest of the group. This is actually the first time they hang out alone. Orihime was silently chewing a bite from her sandwich when Renji broke the ice.

"Inoue, are you busy?"

Orihime looked at Renji and shook her head. She swallowed her sandwich and drank a bit of her juice, "Hmm. Not really. I Just go home after school, watch Laugh Hour, draw mecchas, daydream about me beating up super-aliens, eat cookies with wasabi and red bean paste, and—"

"I can see that you're not REALLY busy, Inoue," Renji cut her off, almost laughing at her ramblings.

"Well, we don't have any upcoming activities at the sewing club so I have lots and lots and lots of free time!" she pouted and took another bite of her sandwich.

"If you're not that busy, then I have a proposition…"

* * *

Orihime proceeded to pack up all her things inside her bag as students started to go home. She was humming quietly, excited to try what Renji had proposed earlier. Tatsuki approached her, bag in hand and ready to go.

"Orihime," she called out and the auburn-haired teen looked up from her task.

"I'm going to practice now. Will you be alright by yourself?" she asked. Tatsuki was kind of worried that no one would walk home with Orihime today. She couldn't actually ask Ichigo since Rukia will most probably come along. Ishida and Sado had some errands to do so they weren't free.

"Yes! I'll be alright, Tatsuki-chan! I'll be with Abarai-kun!" she said and smiled warmly at her best friend.

_Renji? Why on earth would she be going with Renji? _Tatsuki frowned at the thought. Orihime, as if reading what was on her best friend's mind, suddenly blushed.

"I-It's not what you think, Tatsuki-chan! We're not going out or whatever! We're just friends! I mean, Abarai-kun has always been scary but he's actually a good guy. And he says it's okay if he hangs out with me so the little blue men—"

"Scary? Ouch, Inoue. That hurt!" Renji said as he approached the two girls. He chuckled at Orihime's reaction: mouth hanging open with a slight blush on her cheeks. He thinks it's rather cute.

"Mou~ Abarai-kun! Quit making fun of me! Hmph!" Orihime pouted.

Tatsuki who just stood there and watched the exchange was confused for a while. The pair said goodbye and left her hanging with questions.

* * *

"This is…" Orihime stood outside the establishment, her eyes holding a sad expression in them.

"You've been here? I just want to take a look inside. They're hiring part-time staff members. I thought it'd be nice if I have someone I know to work with in this place," Renji said, scratching the back of his neck.

Orihime turned at Renji, regarding his expression. Of course, he wasn't there when she walked out of the group.

"I guess it'd be nice to try working here. The place is really good and cozy. I just hope they have these cute uniforms I could wear!" she said, smiling warmly at the red head.

Renji just had to imagine Orihime wearing a uniform that looked like a maid's costume, which made him blush the same color as his hair. "AHHHHHH, crap," he says, covering his face with his hands.

Orihime tilted her head to the side, confused at her companion's red face and expression, "Are you okay, Abarai-kun?"

"Yeah, yeah. We should just, err, go inside and ask," he answers and walks ahead of Orihime.

The two of them were quite lucky, as the café owner hired them both immediately. Even more so, they did HAVE a cute uniform that they can and NEED to wear during their shift. Renji groaned as he looked at the bowtie in his hand and suit in the other.

"This is soo not me," he says as he toss the garments inside a paper bag so he can take them home. Orihime, on the other hand, was holding up the black, lacy dress and twirling it around.

"Don't be such a kill joy, Abarai-kun! I'm sure we'll look really nice in them!" she says and beams at the frowning red head.

"Tch. I just hope no one from our class will see me wearing this. It'd be totally embarrassing," he says. He picks up his satchel and starts walking to the door.

"Ahhh! Wait for me, Abarai-kun!" Orihime flails.

"I'll be outside, Inoue," Renji says and walks out the door. Orihime hurriedly puts the dress back in the paper bag and picks up her satchel with her other hand. She runs out of the room and bumps into something hard and warm, the paper bag slipping from her hands.

"I'm very sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" she bows and apologizes, cheeks flushing red in embarrassment.

A pale, thin hand reaches for the paper bag on the ground and hands it back to her. Orihime slowly straightens up and looks at the person she collided with. Arms outstretched, he hands her the bag.

"Next time, watch where you're going, woman," it wasn't his cool voice that made her shiver…

It was his green, empty eyes.

_I'm sure my heart is tugging on the string that binds us, so that the me back then will open her eyes._

_No need to cry._

* * *

**A/N**: WOW. I never thought this chapter would turn out like this. HAHAHA. So, most of you guys were right about Hime and Renji becoming close. But I don't plan on making them the 'couple'. They just, err, don't seem right for each other. So, I'm leaving that role for another one of the favorite characters in the fandom. And I know you guys can already guess who he is. HAHAHA.

Thank you for reading! Reviews are loved!

P.S. The italicized lines are from the song A Little Pain by Olivia.


	4. Monochrome

Woo! Hi guys! I'm sorry the update took long. Here's another chapter! Again, thanks to all those who read, followed, and reviewed this story!

**Summary:** Because when she got tired, he started to give her attention.

**Rating:** T for some language and other scenes

**Disclaimer:** Bleach does not belong to me, as well as the characters.

* * *

From other shore, for you who cry pathetically,

let it be a farewell gift.

"OWIEEE!" Orihime rubbed her head, willing the pain to go away.

"Inoue? Are you alright?" asked Renji who approached the table, carrying his textbook.

"Yes. I just dropped something and hit my head on the table," says Orihime, smiling and packing her things inside her bag.

"Hehe. I didn't know you were such a clutz!" teased Renji.

"Mou! I am not a clutz, Abarai-kun!" pouted Orihime. She continued to pack her stuff into her bag while Renji waited. "Ne, Abarai-kun. Aren't you excited? It's our first day today!"

"First day of what?" a voice interrupts from behind Renji. Orihime stiffened upon hearing the voice and seeing the bright mass of orange hair towering near Renji.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime stood up, clutching her satchel. Ichigo waved at them both, still wearing a confused look directed at her and Renji.

"Nothing. Come on, Inoue," says Renji who started to walk away. Orihime gave Ichigo a brief glance then hurried over to Renji's side.

"What's the matter, Ichigo?" his eyes followed the pair who just went out the room then glanced at the petite girl beside him.

"I just…It's nothing," he answers and leaves without another word.

* * *

Orihime and Renji reached Urahara café in silence. They both decided to not tell their friends about their part time job. _Even Tatsuki-chan doesn't know about this, _she thought. She and Renji also decided to have the same shift so they wouldn't get lonely at work.

Renji glanced at the auburn-haired girl when she let out another sigh. "Something bothering you? If it's Ichigo, don't think much of it."

Orihime stopped and looked at Renji. "Do you think this is right? I mean, not telling them about this? About our part-time job?"

Renji only shrugged, "I don't see any problem with that. If they can do what they want, then we have every right to do what we want, as well. Don't you want to have this part-time job, Inoue?"

Orihime's eyes widened. She immediately shook her head and smiled. "No. It's not like that. If Abarai-kun thinks this is okay, then I have no problem with it now."

When they arrived at the café, Orihime and Renji changed into their uniforms. Renji wore a black vest over a white shirt with a bowtie. He thinks the uniform is ridiculous, Orihime thinks it looks cute. She, on the other hand, wears her black lacy dress with white cuffs. Renji blushed at the sight and stammered when he saw how Orihime appeared. Orihime, however, only gave a confused look at Renji and proceeded to the back of the café.

The owner introduced them to the other employees. "I'm very happy you two started working here. It's been quite a handful lately," Urahara Kisuke laughed. The café's owner was one great mystery to Orihime. He was a cheerful man with shaggy blond hair hidden under a striped bucket hat. He like to wear traditional clothing—like the black cloak he wears over his green shirt and pants. He also uses a fan to hide his face and wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals.

"Well, I'm off now. I expect you two to be nice little kids and do their jobs~"

The two teenagers sweat-dropped as the man put on his hat and left.

"Trust Kisuke to leave just like that. Honestly, when will that man ever learn? It's surprising he even got the nerve to start this café," a woman appeared beside them as soon as Urahara disappeared through the café's front door. The woman gave them a small smile. For some reason, her exotic charm instantly captivated Orihime. "Hi! I'm Yoruichi! Welcome to our shop!" she greeted and held out her hand for them to shake.

* * *

Ichigo couldn't point out what was wrong. He felt anxious, like something was missing. It bothered him like a plague and it's pissing the hell out of him.

"Have you guys talked to Inoue and Renji lately?" he asked after sipping his orange juice.

Tatsuki looked at Ichigo, her face showing remorse for some odd reason. "No. She doesn't even go home with me anymore. And she usually stays at the library with Renji during lunch."

"Renji?" Rukia spoke up. "Why is she with Renji?"

"Why, Rukia? Do you have a problem with that?" Tatsuki threw back a question, not caring if her words were laced with acid.

Rukia met Tatsuki's gaze with equal hostility, the tension around them surfacing until Rukia spoke up."I just didn't know they were that close."

"Maybe they're going out? They're always together these past couple of weeks." Mizuiro decided to speak, glancing from his cellphone briefly before texting again.

Ichigo almost gagged at what Mizuiro said. The rest of the group looked at him questioningly. Inoue with Renji? For some odd reason, he didn't like the sound of the idea. He didn't actually think of Inoue as someone who will go out with some random guy. She was just too innocent, too pure for that matter. But for some reason, his stomach churned at the idea of Inoue being with another.

"I don't think that's possible," interjected Ishida while calmly sipping his drink. "I know Inoue-san is just probably asking for Renji to help her."

"Help her with what? She can always ask for help with anyone of us. Why does it have to be Renji?," Ichigo asked. He was confused. Orihime always asked Tatsuki or Ishida if she needed something. She even asked him once about directions. So what was it that she needed from Renji?

"I don't think that concerns you, of all people, Ichigo," says Tatsuki.

* * *

Orihime stretched and started rubbing her back. After a week of working, she was dead tired. She didn't expect that working at Urahara café was this tiring. Yet, she enjoyed every moment of it. The other staff members are quite friendly and polite.

Tessai, a bulky man with a weird haircut and mustache, is a really great cook. Despite having a weird taste for food, Orihime found Tessai's meals quite extraordinary. She made a note to herself to ask for some recipes she can use at home. Yoruichi, with her smooth, dark skin and golden eyes, was probably the most beautiful woman she ever saw. She was quite as eccentric as their boss. She seemed to have taken a liking to Orihime and would always splurge her with frilly dresses she can use during her shift—something which has been helped business and increased the number of male customers in the shop. Ururu was the sweetest little girl she've met. The small, shy girl had helped her serve food to customers. Like Orihime, Ururu was clumsy, which led to Jinta always scolding the small, frail girl. Orihime, however, would only giggle as Jinta tried to hide a blush when Ururu would help the red-hair boy clean the kitchen. With all her new found friends, Orihme always looks forward to the end of her classes just to work. And she can't help but admit how fun everything is.

Orihime was changing when she heard a small knock from the door. She immediately buttoned her blouse and hurried to check who was at the door. Renji stood at the other side, holding his back and stared down at Orihime.

"OH! I'm sorry for taking so long, Abarai-kun! I'll be out in just a minute!" she exclaimed and hurried back inside the room. Renji stood outside, waiting by the door.

"Actually, errr, Inoue, I need to go ahead. Ikkaku and Yumichika want to meet up tonight," he was looking at the floor and scratching his neck. "I'm sorry if I can't walk home with you today. If you want you can come with us," he added.

Orihime blinked and smiled. "It's okay, Abarai-kun! I don't want to intrude with you and your friends! I can go home by myself!" She flailed her arms cheerfully and gave Renji her brightest smile. The red-haired teen gave her a confused look and waited for moments before answering.

"Well, if you say so. I'll see you tomorrow, then?" he asked. Orihime nodded and waved her hand to say goodbye. Renji gave a small wave and closed the door, leaving a smiling Orihime all by herself.

Orihime exited the employee's chambers and went to the front of the café. She was surprised to see Urahara still in the shop. Orihime couldn't catch the face of the person he was talking to. She must have been standing there for a while, as Urahara peeked over the man's shoulder and smiled at her.

"Oh! Orihime-chan! Thank you for the hard work! Why are you still here? Not walking home with Renji-kun?" he twirled his small fan in his hands, smiling at the auburn-haired girl. Orihime smiled shyly and shook her head.

"Abarai-kun went on ahead. He has to meet some friends."

"Such a cruel man to leave a pretty girl like you alone!" Urahara exclaimed. Orihime only giggled in response.

"If there's nothing anymore to do, I'll be going ahead," the man, who still had his back from Orihime, said and started gathering the pieces of paper on the table between him and Urahara. She knew she heard that voice before.

"Mou~ you're just like your boss. So uptight and strict,"whined Kisuke. He looked at Orihime, his eyes seem to twinkle under the bucket hat. "Ne, Ulquiorra-sama, would you be so kind to escort my fine and beautiful employee home? My heart wouldn't take it if something bad happens to my dear Orihime-chan."

Orihime tilted her head to the side. She didn't really need to have someone escorting her home, much less someone she didn't even know. The man escaped a small sigh, "It's really not my business…"

She felt the world stop as he turned, his cold, green eyes seemed to calculating her face. "Where do you live?"

* * *

The ride home was full of awkward silence. Every time Orihime attempts to start a conversation, the man seemed disinterested. Ulquiorra, as Urahara had called him, kept his eyes on the road and remained silent the entire journey. Although the air was full of tension and awkwardness, the silence seemed to soothe her soul. Something about the man beside her kept her heart playing a staccato rhythm. And as much as she hated to admit it, his presence reminded her so much of Kurosaki-kun.

She let out a big sigh and was jerked back to reality when the car stopped. "We're here, woman."

Orihime blushed deep red when he calls her like that. She fumbled with her seatbelt and opened her door. "Thank you for escorting me home. I hope it wasn't much of a trouble." She saw him glance a little before turning his eyes back on the road. "I'll be going ahead. Thank you, again."

Orihime stepped outside the car and bowed. She watched as it sped away and disappeared when it rounded the corner.

"Inoue?"

She jolted at the sound of her name. She didn't want to turn around and see the person standing behind her. Maybe the little blue men did something on her mind and played with her imagination. Slowly and anxiously, Orihime turned to the source of the voice.

Hands in his pocket and the usual scowl on his face, Ichigo stared at Orihime like he never did before.

Why does it tear apart that much for just one delay of love?

* * *

**A/N:** Whew. One chapter done. Yay! I know, I know. Such a cliffie end for this chapter. I really had no idea how this will turn out. HAHA. But I will try my best to keep the story interesting! Please don't forget to drop a review. Thank you~

P.S. This chapter wouldn't be possible without the inspiration from Mika Nakashima's song, Hitoiro. TuT


	5. Endless Story

*Sniff sniff* Thank you for all the reviews. It really made my day. Thank you for all the suggestions! Maybe I'll try some of them in this fic. Hehehe. Sorry it took so long to update. I just wanted to make everything right in this chapter.

**Summary:** Because when she got tired, he started to give her attention.

**Rating:** T for some language and other scenes

**Disclaimer:** Bleach does not belong to me, as well as the characters.

* * *

_If you haven't changed your mind,_

_I wish for you to be by my side tonight._

He didn't really mind what she was doing. He didn't really care if she went home late. Hell, he didn't give a damn if she just got out of someone else's car at this hour. He never saw who was behind the wheel—the windows were tinted. But, looking at the blush on her cheeks, he could instantly tell she was with a guy.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Her voice broke his musings. Why should it bother him if she was just in someone's car? He gazed at her large, gray eyes. Innocence seemed to sparkle within them and, for some reason, he wondered how it feels to get lost into the endless silver shine of her eyes.

"Is something wrong? Do you need something?" she spoke again when he didn't respond to her call. For a moment, his face seemed blank, void of any emotions. But his scowl returned back into its usual place, brows furrowing and the corner of his lips turning down.

"Nothing. I just happened to pass by this way," it was a stupid answer, even for him. She gave him another confused look, brows drawing and forming slight creases on her gentle features. "What were you doing in that car?"

The question tumbled from his mouth even before his mind had a chance to stop the words. He didn't mean to sound so blunt, so hasty. But seeing Orihime with another person gnawed at his insides. It made him feel uncomfortable and he didn't like how it kept bugging his system.

His question seemed to have startled her. Ichigo watched as Orihime fumbled with the edge of her sweater, shifting the weight of her leg from one foot to another. "Someone just offered me a ride home…" Her voice was quiet when she spoke, but Ichigo managed to catch her answer. He bit back his tongue, trying not to ask more questions about the person who took her home.

He rarely see her anymore and to chance upon her getting off someone else's car was something he least expected. A change of topic would be the best course of action. He'd have to ask Tatsuki later if Orihime had told her anything new for the past few weeks. She was still looking down the ground when he spoke.

"Well, I, err…" He was stuttering. Damn it. Why did he feel suddenly nervous?

Orihime continued to watch him in confusion, waiting for him to finish his sentence. "Uhmm, Inoue if you're not busy, I was wondering if you want to hang out this weekend. I, mean, if that's…if you're not busy." Ichigo tried to look away when she turned her eyes on his.

Surprise was an understatement. Orihime's heart seemed to flutter for a moment, trying to take in what Kurosaki-kun had just asked. Was he really asking her out? Even if he already has Kuchiki-san? Her heart continued to hammer at the thought.

"Don't worry! It won't only be the two of us! Chad, Tatsuki, Ishida, Keigo, Mizuiro, and Rukia will be there. It'd be more fun to enjoy the rides at the new amusement park if we go in groups!" he didn't mean for it to sound like a date.

For a few minutes, Orihime seemed lost in her thoughts. She looked uncomfortable and continued to cast her eyes downwards. Of course, it wouldn't be alone time with Kurosaki-kun. Of course, he would be the ever-loyal boyfriend and she as the ever-sweet, supportive, and caring friend.

She sighed. "I'll..think about it."

Ichigo seemed to light up and tense at her answer. "Wow…well, okay. That's..great! I'll tell them about it tomorrow."

Orihime nodded, "I'll see you at school, then, Kurosaki-kun. Goodnight." She gave him one of her warmest smile before she started to walk back into her apartment complex. As she turned her back, the tears started to come back and the pain in her heart, oh her heart, crashed along with her hopes.

* * *

"Amusement park?" Renji asked. He was slouching on his chair across Orihime at their usual spot in the library. "You want to go with them to the amusement park?" he asked again, arms crossing over his chest.

She nodded but soon left out a small sigh, "But, it wouldn't be too much fun if you're not there, Abarai-kun!" Orihime's lips pouted. For the past hour, and since morning, she had been convincing the red head to come with them to the beach. "Mou! Come with us!" she pleaded, clasping her hands together.

"No."

"Pleaaaaaaaaseeeee~"

Renji gave her another look. Orihime's eyes were wider than their normal size, her lips in a cute little pout. _She looks like a lost puppy doing that, _he thought. Renji tried to weight the odds in his mind. He didn't want to go, but he didn't want to make Orihime bad. _Especially with those two together, _he grimly thought. He glanced at Orihime again and saw that her face was now turned into a full frown. He sighed in defeat.

"Okay, okay. I'll go."

* * *

"What the fuck? Let go!"

"HEY! I THINK SOMEONE JUST GRABBED MY FOOT!"

"EEEEEPP! Tatsuki-chan? Is that you?"

"Stop acting like an idiot, Kurosaki."

"What the hell is your problem, Ishida?"

"Can you move it? HEY! HEY! Stop pushing!"

"I can see it! There's the light! This way!"

Ichigo had never been this glad to see daylight. Honestly, if Rukia hadn't been the one to suggest it, he probably wouldn't have gone in. He didn't really like the attraction—not that he was scared. It was dark, smelly, and, most of all, cramped. He nearly tripped and got squished by the others when they were walking.

"Oi, Inoue. Are you alright?" he saw Renji standing close to Orihime. The auburn haired teen was clutching her chest and was looking pale.

"Don't worry about me, Abarai-kun! It was pretty hard to breathe in there. I just need some fresh air and water," she smiled.

"Well, come on. Let's go get something to drink." Orihime nodded and straightened up.

"Hey! We're just going to get something to drink. We'll catch you guys later," Renji called. Ichigo watched as the pair walked away. The red haired teen was walking beside Orihime. He narrowed his eyes when Renji caught Orihime's elbow when she stumbled.

"Maybe they really are going out," Rukia said beside him, her eyes also watching the pair walk. Ichigo glanced at his girlfriend, an emotion flickering in her eyes. He turned his gaze back to the Orihime and Renji who was now walking at a far distance.

* * *

Orihime sat at the bench, waiting for Renji to come back for their drinks. The Haunted House was her least favorite attraction in amusement parks. When Kuchiki-san suggested they go in, Tatsuki immediately dragged her with the group. The attraction wasn't scary and it was really normal. She just didn't like how stuffy and cramped being inside was.

"Yo! I got you this," Renji walked back to the bench and handed her a box of orange juice. He sat beside her and started sipping his own drink.

"Thank you, Abarai-kun" she smiled and pierced the straw into the box. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was until the sweet, tangy flavor of her drink reached her tongue. In less than a minute, the box of orange juice was emptied.

"Wow. You really are thirsty. Do you want some more? I'll go get some." Renji stood up, but he was stopped by Orihime.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine now! Thank you, Abarai-kun"

"Renji."

She blinked and stared at the red head.

"Call me Renji, Orihime. Honestly, we've been friends since freshman and are now working at the same café. Can we at least drop the formalities?"

Orihime tried to process what he was saying. It's true. They've been friends since they started high school. They hang out and eat lunch with the group. Although they haven't exactly been close before, Orihime only realized how overprotective and caring Renji could be. _Just like onii-chan, _she smiled. "Okay, Renji-kun!"

"Great! Come on, let's head back. They're probably looking for us already." They both stood up, Renji stretching his arms above his head.

They walked in comfortable silence. For a moment, a warm feeling engulfed her heart. And Orihime was happy, oh so happy, to have Renji there beside her.

_If this can come true, once more for you,_

_I want to sing this song._

* * *

**A/N**: YOSH! I tried establishing Orihime and Renji's friendship in this chapter. But I think they ended up looking like a couple. HAHA. I'll do my best to shift that and focus more on Ulquiorra and Hime. I also tried playing with Ichi's emotions. (I'm such a bad person trying to do that to Ichigo~) Anyway, leave a review? HAHAHA. Suggestions are also welcomed!

Thank you for reading!

P.S. The heartbreaking lines came from the song Endless Story by Yuna Ito. I really do get inspired whenever I listen to these songs. TuT


	6. Winter Sleep

YAY! I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. 40+ reviews really mean a lot to me. *Sniff sniff* You guys just make me happy. Sorry for the long update. Work has been draining me for the past week. But here's another chapter! I can't believe most of you guys want to see Ichigo suffer! Since I'm such a nice author, I'll help you with that. The poor guy just needs to learn his lessons the hard way. HAHAHA. Please don't forget to leave a review~

**Summary:** Because when she got tired, he started to give her attention.

**Rating:** T for some language and other scenes

**Disclaimer:** Bleach does not belong to me (because if I do, Ichigo and Orihime would definitely end up together. HAHAHA)

* * *

_I'm gazing from the distance and I feel everything pass through me._

_I can't be alone right now._

"Ichigo…" she moaned her name with a breathy sigh. The last rays of the sun filter through the classroom, signaling the oncoming chill of the night. Everyone had gone home, except for two people who were cuddled in the corner of the room.

Ichigo deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slide over her lips. Rukia gave a soft whimper, as she tangled her fingers on his orange locks. He groaned at the contact, tilting her head to gain better access. He didn't stop, he couldn't stop. For some reason, Ichigo wanted to drown himself in Rukia's kisses. He wanted to leave his thoughts to a place where his subconscious wouldn't reach.

Rukia let out another breathy moan as Ichigo broke the kiss. He gazed at her, cupping her small face into his calloused hands. The sun's rays illuminated her features, and for a moment, he saw a flash of auburn. Something in his stomach tightened, which made him dive in for another kiss.

No, he would not think. He would stop. But as he deepened the kiss and tangled his hands in her hair, all he could ever think of were soft, loose auburn and stormy gray eyes that held a certain depth into them. He hadn't realized that he broke the kiss, that he was staring at Rukia for some minutes until she spoke up.

"Is something the matter?" her eyebrows scrunched up as she regarded her boyfriend. Ichigo didn't respond but was mentally berating himself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

He lowered his eyes and slowly let go of her face. He helped her get down from the desk and stood there for a moment, wondering what the hell was happening to him. "It's nothing. We should get home."

Rukia simply nodded and proceeded to get her things. He watched her small back as she gathered her things and placed them into her back. And as the rays of the sun continue to filter the room and create a haze of orange and gold, he began to wonder…_ When did I start thinking of her?_

* * *

"Ah~ Orihime-chan! You're such an angel! Thank you for helping me put up these designs!" Urahara happily sauntered inside the café, holding up small Hawaiian blooms with both hands. With summer vacation approaching, the number of customers entering the small café seemed to increase. The service was great and the food was superb, but Orihime thought of decorating the café to give the place a more tropical feel.

"Thank you, Urahara-san! Renji-kun helped me with the decorations!"

"Ohhh~ Did he now?" Urahara teased.

Orihime blushed a little at Urahara's teasing. After the trip to the amusement park, Renji and Orihime got to spend more time together and became close. He always accompanied her during lunch periods and offered to walk her home after shift. Although it still pains her to see Ichigo and Rukia together, being with Renji makes her heart feel lighter. She felt as if she wasn't alone—that someone was there to help her.

Tatsuki and Ishida were very supportive as well, occasionally dropping by the café after school. She's finally told them about her and Renji's part time job. She first thought that Tatsuki would be angry, but she just smiled and patted Orihime on the head. _"It's okay, kid. As long as you're happy and moving on with your life, it's fine with me. Just…just don't forget to change out of this uniform after work, okay? SERIOUSLY! Your boss must be a pervert to ask you to wear this stuff!" _Tatsuki then blatantly pointed to the lacy ruffles of her blue and white they left the teens on the café, Tatsuki glanced at Renji and communicated with her eyes. Orihime didn't need to hear the words, but she somehow knew what her best friend wanted to say to Renji.

"Hai! He's been really helpful! He's actually really good with flower arrangements!" she chirped.

"Oh really? I never thought a scary-looking boy like him would be into flowers~"

"Don't start with me," came Renji's seething reply. He turned a dark, menacing gaze towards their boss and folded his arms across his chest.

"Pfft. Such a meanie," Urahara pouted. "It's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend right now! You're scaring them off, Renji-kun".

A vein twitched on Renji's neck and he started to crackle his knuckles. "You really want to mess with me, huh, boss?" His voice was menacingly gruff as he started to advance slowly.

Orihime couldn't help but giggle at their boss' reactions. He stiffened and placed the blooms back on the bar's counter. "Well, then, be good kids and do your duties. I'll be out to run some errands~"

Orihime saluted and gave a cheery smile, while Renji continued to advance. Urahara strolled towards the front door, clasping his hat securely to his head and waved a cheery goodbye to both teens.

"Errands my ass. As if I know, he's just out there to play and womanize. Gahh! I wish our boss was as serious and as sophisticated as this cafe," huffed Renji.

"Aww. It's okay Renji-kun. I think Urahara-san's really cute and nice, especially since he takes good care of us!"

Renji just shrugged and fixed his vest before proceeding behind the bar. "Come on, we better get this joint going. Yoruichi-san says she's going to be late and the two little rascals are with Tessai in the kitchen."

Orihime nodded and also saluted, "Yes, sir!"

The rest of their shift went normally, aside from the occasional stumbles of a clumsy Orihime. It was a good thing, though, that there weren't many customers that day. She used her breaks or whenever there were no customers around to read some of their lessons. While she was seated at one of the tables, the door opened and revealed a new customer.

Orihime quickly stood up and was about to greet the person who entered, but her voice seemed to have left her. Her face turned into a light shade of pink as she stared at the person standing by the door. The man looked at her, his expression devoid of any emotion. Upon realizing of lack of politeness, Orihime quickly bowed and stuttered her greeting.

"Where is Urahara?" Ulqiuiorra remained expressionless, still standing at the same spot.

"H-he went out for a while and said he was going to take care of some errands, sir."

She tried to regain her composure, tucking a lock of her long hair behind her ear. At that moment, Renji came out from the back and was surprised to see Ulquiorra in the café. He looked from Orihime to Ulquiorra and walked towards the latter.

"Welcome, how may we help you?" he asked, keeping his tone polite. Ulquiorra regarded Renji with unmasked indifference, his green eyes remaining impassive at Renji.

Ulquiorra simply turned his back from Renji, "There's no need. I'll come back when he is around." He glanced at Orihime for a little before opening the door and stepping out of the shop. Orihime blushed and watched him get inside his car through window of their café.

"Well, that was one weird dude," Renji finally said after a while, placing his hands inside his pocket.

"I-I think he is a nice man." At this, Renji raised one eyebrow and looked at Orihime. "I mean, he did gave me a ride home one time and he was quiet the entire time and he didn't do anything weird or anything…" she rambled, her face showing the same shade of her face.

Renji chuckled, "Seems like a crush to me. Lucky bastard."

"Eh? Mou, Renji-kun! Don't make fun of me!" Orihime hid her face with her palms.

Renji strode over to the blushing girl and patted her head. "If it makes the pain go away, I suppose there's nothing wrong with it."

Orihime looked up and saw the soft smile Renji gave her. For a moment, she thought she saw a hint of sadness flicker through his eyes.

_Kiss my lips and maybe you can take me to your world for now._

_I can't be alone right now._

* * *

**A/N**: YAY! One chapter done! Here I was thinking this would be a short fic. HAHA. Honestly, writing this has been exciting and I just can't seem to stop! Woo!

I know some of you cringed at the first part. Well, you're not alone. It felt so awkward to write any IchiRuki moments. I'm sorry if I have to torture you with that! TuT

Anyway, thank you again for reading. And don't forget to drop a review~

P.S. You should all listen to Winter Sleep. That song really moves me. TuT


	7. Dream Catcher

YO! Another chapter! HAHA. I wanted to write this one as long as the idea is fresh!. Sorry I had to make you guys cringe with the IchiRuki moment. I figured the story needed to see how Ichigo's becoming messed up.

I hope you guys stick around for more! HAHAHA. Also, if you have any suggestions or requests, I'd do my best to incorporate them into this story. Happy reading~  
**Summary:** Because when she got tired, he started to give her attention.

**Rating:** T for some language and other scenes

**Disclaimer:** Bleach does not belong to me (because if I do, Ichigo and Orihime would definitely end up together. HAHAHA)

* * *

_My heart binded by tears._

_Every little moment, I'm longing for a love I can't have._

"Festival?" Orihime questioned. Tatsuki stood beside her desk and waited for her to finish packing her things. Her best friend decided to accompany her and Renji back to the café when class ended. She also decided it was the right time to ask her about the upcoming summer festival.

"Yeah. The others are planning to go tomorrow night. If you're not busy, do you want to come?"

Orihime thought for a moment, her little face in a cute, dazed look. She loves going to festivals. They were always so lively and fun, with different booths that offered food, games, and toys. She wanted to come, she wanted to enjoy the festival. But the thought of seeing Ichigo and Rukia made her waiver her decision.

"I-I don't know, Tatsuki-chan."

Tatsuki's face turned into a frown, sensing that her best friend didn't want to come because of a certain couple. "Come on, Hime! It's been months! You should get over that! The others will be happy to see you there!"

Orihime regarded her best friend's face. Tatsuki was frowning, small creases forming on her forehead. Her lips were turned down, one hand on her hip. Orihime sighed. She didn't want to upset Tatsuki or make her feel bad. The black-haired Karate champion was always there for her whenever she had problems. Tatsuki also rarely asks Orihime of anything—it wouldn't hurt too much to go to the festival with them, right?

"O-okay. I'll go."

* * *

"Tch. This place is too crowded," says Renji.

"Will you stop complaining, Renji. Of course, it's crowded. It's a firggin' festival!" Tatsuki bellowed. She held onto Orihime's wrist tight so as not to lose the clumsy girl in the mass gathering at the festival.

"Hai hai. I wouldn't have come here if it weren't for Orihime's request," he scoffed, placing his hands into his pocket.

"Ahhh. Gomen, Renji-kun! I didn't mean to drag you here," Orihime apologized. As much as she knows how bothersome it'd be for the red-head, she still asked him to accompany them. She just don't want to be alone anywhere near Ichigo and Rukia. And as much as Tatsuki assured her that she won't leave her side, Orihime didn't want to ruin whatever plans her best friend had for the night with her mood. She also didn't want to intrude with Tatsuki-chan and Ishida-kun. Orihime glanced at Ishida who was talking to Tatsuki and could see a faint blush on her best friend's cheeks.

"Nahh. It's cool. There are many perverts out there who might take advantage of cute little girls. Besides, this crowd is worth it since I can see you in that cute yukata," Renji smirked as a blush crept up at Orihime's cheek. She didn't plan on wearing the yukata, but Tatsuki said she'd look great in the yellow, floral garment.

"Renji-kun!" she pouted and slapped him lightly on the arm. Renji just laughed at her display of embarrassment.

"Too bad Tatsuki didn't wear one. That one would definitely be a sight to see!"

"Watch it, Abarai."

The four arrived at the meeting place. From the distance, he could already see the bright orange hair of Ichigo. He had his back turned to them and was holding Rukia's hand. Orihime lowered her eyes, trying to get the image out of her head. _Tatsuki-chan is right. It's been months. I need to get over this, _she thought.

When she looked up, she tried her best to smile so as not to alarm her best friend and Renji.

"YO! Over here!" Keigo shouted and waved his hands enthusiastically as Orihime and the others approached the group. "Wow! Inoue-chan looks sooo pretty! I could now die a happy man!" Keigo exclaimed with tears brimming in his eyes.

"Shut up, Keigo."

"Ichigooo~ How can you be so cruel? Don't you care about my happiness at all?" he sniffed.

"Tch. I don't care what happens to you. Just stop making fun of people," Ichigo replied indifferently, placing one hand inside his pocket. "It's a nice yukata, Inoue."

From afar, he could already make out her outline, the yellow yukata highlighting her auburn hair even more. As much as he didn't want to please Keigo, he did agree with his stupid friend on one point. The garment clung to her body and showed her curves. He always saw her as someone who is of pure beauty and innocence, but seeing her in the yukata only made him see the reality of her beauty. He just didn't see it until he noticed she was not around him anymore.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime tried not to blush, especially in front of Ichigo and Kuchiki-san. She pushed down the emotions deep within her chest and willed the blush to go down.

"So, where are we going first?" Tatsuki piped in.

"We can always try the games! You know, fish catching and stuff," says Rukia. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

They first went to one stand where players need to knock bottles over and win a prize. Keigo paid the man at the booth and tried his luck. He only knocked one target, though. Renji also tried the game and was lucky enough to win a small teddy bear. He handed the prize to Inoue, saying that he didn't need a stuff toy in his room.

"AH~ Thank you, Renji-kun! It looks really cute!" Orihime beamed and hugged the bear close to her chest.

"Renji-kun?" Rukia asked, eyebrow raising at Orihime and Renji's show of closeness. Renji ignored the inquisition and shrugged.

Tatsuki cleared her throat, "Come on, there are other games to play." She grabbed onto Orihime and proceeded to the next stalls in the festival.

* * *

Throughout the night, the group played different games and tried the food sold from each stall. It was almost time for the fireworks display when Orihime excused herself from the group and went to find the restroom.

"You two seem close, Renji," Rukia said as they waited under a tree near one of the stalls. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Renji only shrugged again. "It just happened. Orihime's a nice girl. It's not hard to get close to her."

"Do you like her then?" Rukia asked, her violet eyes staring straight at him. Renji held her gaze and looked at the others who also seemed to be waiting for his reply. Ichigo also seemed tense as he waited for Renji to answer.

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" he said before turning away from their glances. "She's a good friend. Anyone who dares hurt her in anyway would answer to me," he added and looked straight at Ichigo.

The bright haired teen broke away from Renji's stare. "I'm just going to buy something to drink."

"Want me to accompany you, Ichigo?" asked Rukia who seemed to want to ease whatever tension broke between Ichigo and Renji.

"No. I'll be fine."

Rukia watched Ichigo's back walking towards the crowd and turned to face Renji who seemed to be in deep thought as his faced looked at the far distance of the night sky.

* * *

"Oh no," Orihime wandered aimlessly through the crowd, worry etched on her small face. Her friends seemed to have gotten lost. "I hope the little blue men took them away using their robots. It's almost time for the fireworks too!" she sighed as she searched after every stall, looking for a familiar face.

She felt someone grabbed her shoulder while she was walking. She turned and saw two boys smiling at her. Although they looked as if they were the same age as her, Orihime couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at the way they stare at her.

"Hi. Are you alone?" asked the shorter one with black hair.

"No, I'm with my friends."

"Oh really? Are you lost? Maybe we can help you find them," suggested the taller one with brown hair tied in a low ponytail.

Orihime didn't like the direction of where they were headed so she shook her head and politely refused. When she turned away and started to leave, she felt a hand snake around her waist. Orihime turned her head back and saw the taller lean over her.

"Oh, come on. Don't be such a game killer. We'll help you search for your friends. We know people around here," Orihime struggled against his grip and successfully got out of his hold.

"N-no, it's fine," she backed away as the two advanced towards her. She felt something hit her back and turned to look at the hard chest of "Ulquiorra-san," she gasped.

The man looked down at her, green eyes boring into her stormy gray ones. He shifted his cold gaze towards the two men who seemed to stop in their tracks. His face remained impassive, though she could feel coldness and dread emanating from it.

"Woman, what trouble are you causing?" he directed the question to her although his gaze remained at the two men in front of them. "Or is it that these men are the ones causing trouble?"

"Hey! We didn't mean to do anything!" exclaimed the shorter man, he turned and hurried away while his companion followed.

Orihime breathed a sigh of relief and turned to see that Ulquiorra was already walking away. She followed him around, thinking that at least she'd be safe until she finds her friends. Ulquiorra never glanced back at her, walking straight through the crowd and towards nothing in particular. He didn't seem to mind her walking behind him so she simply followed and avoided those who pushed or nearly stepped on her feet.

They soon reached the end of the festival where there were lesser stalls and fewer people. Ulquiorra stopped and turned back to face Orihime. "Why do you follow, woman?"

"I-I'm sorry! I lost my friends and just..I didn't know where to find them," she answered. Uqluiorra's eyes remained void of any emotion as he watched her sigh in defeat. She didn't say anything and only realized how helpless she would have been if it weren't for Ulquiorra who showed up. She kept her gaze on the ground, fumbling with the ends of her obi as she racked her brain of where her friends would be.

"That outfit unexpectedly suits you," he finally said.

Her eyes widened, her mouth hanging open at his remark. She looked up and stared at his cold, green eyes and tried to process what he just said. _He thinks I look good in this outfit? _She thought as a slight blush formed on her cheeks. "Ahhhh, I don't know. It's…uhmmm…" she placed her palms over her cheeks, trying to hide the color forming on her face.

"Don't fuss over everything. It's quite annoying," he said, his face remaining emotionless despite saying a strong remark that made Orihime somehow weak at the knees.

"I'm..I'm sorry..it's just that..my heart..it's.." she stuttered, not knowing what to say to the dark-haired man in front of her.

"Heart, you say? You are so quick to speak of such things. As though you carry your heart in the very palms of your hands. What is this heart? If I tear open that chest of yours, will I see it there?" he walked towards her, one hand outstretched and pointed at her chest.

As he stopped in front of her, green eyes looking deep within hers, the fireworks lit up the sky. The booming sound and cascading lights masked the thundering echoes of her heart.

_The flower in my heart has not bloomed._

_But I believe that one day it will_

* * *

**A/N:** WOO! Yes! Another chapter done! I was thinking of making a different scene for this, but changed it at the last minute. I know some of you are rooting for Renji, but he's the guy best friend (Yeah, I know. I'm such an evil person for doing that to the poor lad! so sorry~) Slowly building the UlquiHime scene to make Ichigo's life miserable. (I'm so bad doing this to poor Ichi) I know it's weird to see Ulquiorra in the festival..but, I just liked the idea of him popping out of nowhere. HAHAHA. I also used some lines Ulquiorra said in the anime/manga. (Yeah, I had to Google and Youtube some UlquiHime scenes and found some rather funny ones. HAHA) Don't worry guys! This is an IchiHime fic. We all just need to put in a little drama to make our favorite strawberry realize his feelings for a certain auburn haired girl.

Wow this story's gotten longer. HAHAHA. I hope you continue reading and reviewing! These really inspire me to write more! Thank you again!

P.S. Dream Catcher by Olivia Lufkin..the song behind this chapter.


	8. Sky Chord

EEEEP! Sorry for the long wait. I had this writer's block for some time and my mind seemed to want to have a break from all the thinking. Anyway, I have this new chapter for you guys. I got some mixed reviews on the pairings. HAHA. And I'm trying to figure out how they will all work out. We'll just wait and see. I hope you'll like this chapter. Thanks for all those who read and reviewed, by the way. :)

**Summary:** Because when she got tired, he started to give her attention.

**Rating:** T for some language and other scenes

**Disclaimer:** Bleach does not belong to me (because if I do, Ichigo and Orihime would definitely end up together. HAHAHA)

* * *

_I can't sing an honest song because I end up dressing it up_

_When did I learn to protect myself so easily?  
_

Something in him snapped. Like a dam that broke, his emotions seemed to rush out of him, flying out of his brain and his heart nonstop. He didn't know why, but the moment the man took a step forward Orihime, he wanted nothing but to see blood. His head went hazy and his ears buzzed, drowning out the fireworks and the lights and the voices of all the people around him. For some reason, something in his chest ached and clenched until it was unbearable to see the scene play out before him. He turned and walked away as fast as his feet would carry him, away from the strange man with emotionless eyes, away from the blushing face of the auburn beauty.

Ichigo walked away from the bustling crowd, finding solace in his solitude and gaining control before all hell breaks loose. He struggled to find where he left his heart before he can turn back and snatch hers away.

* * *

"Orihime."

She turned her head upon hearing her name. Tatsuki sat across her, mindlessly chewing on the straw of her drink while gazing out the window. They both sat at their desk, lunch period having passed by like a blur. Her head wasn't in the right place at the moment, as she thought back to the previous night, to the moment when Ulquiorra stalked near her and seemed to reach out to her heart.

"Ichigo seemed upset last night," Tatsuki spoke again. This time she eyed the girl sitting across her, peering into the soft blush appearing on her cheeks. "You were gone for quite some time. Did something happen?"

Orihime blinked. What has that got to do with her? She didn't see Kurosaki after she left the group and came back. Orihime scrunched up her brows and shrugged. "I don't know, Tatsuki-chan. I never saw him when I left to go to the bathroom."

Tatsuki eyed her skeptically but shook her head after a while. "Yeah. You're probably right. Maybe I'm just imagining things."

Orihime smiled but it faded quickly. Tatsuki who noticed her best friend's smile falter, turned around to see the cause of Orihime's distress. Her eyes landed on the mass of bright orange hair, which was accompanied by a petite form with dark hair. Tatsuki quirked an eyebrow, as she noticed the distant look on Ichigo's eyes. She looked away, but kept her ears alert and tried to catch snippets of the pair's conversation.

"What's wrong, Ichigo? You've been in a bad mood lately?" asked Rukia, standing beside his desk.

"I told you, it's nothing," he answered nonchalantly. Rukia narrowed her eyes and stared at Ichigo for a moment. Not believing his answer, she knew something was bothering him. Being the stubborn teenager he was, she doubt he would tell her soon what it was that was troubling him.

Rukia sighed in defeat. "Okay. If you don't want to talk about it, then fine. Just don't go sulking and scowling, you're scaring people away," she said and headed towards her own seat at the middle row.

Ichigo kept his face straight, staring off at the front with his scowl still etched on his features. From the corner of her eyes, Tatsuki swore she saw Ichigo's face soften as he stared past her and gazed at the auburn haired girl sitting beside her.

_And it seems something's brewing_, Tatsuki smirked inwardly.

* * *

"Renji-kun! I'm sorry I'm late!" Orihime rushed inside the employee's quarters and found Renji coming out of the men's locker. "The sewing club took longer than expected, plus the little blue men kept playing tricks on me and I almost lost my umbrella on the way here!"

Renji sweat dropped, tilting his head at the Orihime's weird remarks about little blue men and other creatures that seemed to pop out of her imaginative mind. "It's alright, Orihime. There's not much customer today, anyway. So, I guess you can take it easy."

"Un! I'll just go change!"

True to what Renji said, the café did not have much customers for the day. Although this means they get to take it easy, it's also pretty boring to have no one to serve. She slumped on one of the high stools beside the bar, placing her hands on her cheeks and dazing off into her own world. The bell of the front door chimed a minute later, which had Orihime staggering to her feet immediately.

She bowed and said her usual polite greeting to the new customers.

"Orihime-nee?" the voice startled her and when she looked up, she saw two small figures, one with short pale brown hair and the other with dark hair. Yuzu beamed up at her, which made Orihime stumble backwards. "You work here? That's so great! I never thought I'd see you here! That uniform really suits you, Orihime-nee!"

"Yuzu, keep it down," says Karin nonchalanty. "Hi, Orihime nee-san. It's nice to see you again."

Orihime blushed a little at the Kurosaki twins' display of fondness. "Uh, hehe, it's nice to see you too, Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan. Let's get you to your seats!"

"Oh! We should wait for—" Yuzu was cut off by the door opening and the bell chiming. "Onii-chan! Mou, you're so slow!"

Orihime trembled on her spot. _Of course, if the twins were here, he'd also come, _she thought, her body frozen on the spot. Ichigo walked inside the café, but seemed to stop when he saw Orihime. She squirmed under his gaze, feeling a bit uncomfortable at the way his eyes bore into hers. He scanned her body, noting the blue uniform she wore for the day. For a moment, she felt self-conscious and couldn't meet his gaze.

_Be still, my heart, _she thought to herself. She strengthened her resolve and willed her mind to stay strong even just for this moment.

"Welcome to Urahara Café. Please feel comfortable as I serve you today's menu," she flashed a brief smile and turned away, hiding the pain and nervousness that seemed to build up within her.

* * *

Renji arrived a minute later to save her before she turned into a quivering mess in front of the Kurosakis. Before she left to get their orders, he whispered into her ears, "Orihime, are you okay?" All she gave him was a faint nod and smile, keeping her façade intact.

Orihime tried her best to get away but the twins kept her at the table, seeing there were no other customers around. Renji stayed behind the bar, keeping himself busy by wiping the glasses and plates clean. Orihime tried to suppress a small chuckle, noticing how Renji wiped the same glass for about five times already. From the corner of her eyes, she watched Ichigo who was sipping on his orange juice and looking outside the window. He was quiet since they came inside the café.

"Orihime-nee, how long have you been working here?" Yuzu asked, taking a small bite of her strawberry cheesecake.

Orihime put a finger to her chin and thought, "I think about three weeks already."

"Three weeks of keeping secrets to your friends, then," Ichigo piped in, still looking out the window. Orihime felt a small stab of guilt inside her chest at his quick remark but she opted to remain silent.

"Onii-chan! Don't be so rude! I'm sure, Orihime-nee has her reasons, right?" Yuzu turned to face the auburn teen again with a bright smile. All Orihime could do was smile softly at Yuzu.

"I don't see any reason why she had to hide her part-time from us. We could've helped her," Ichigo continued, but glanced at Orihime to which she lowered her eyes immediately. While it was true she need not hide anything from them, she just wanted some time alone away from Ichigo and Rukia.

"And I don't think that should be of any concern to you, Kurosaki," Renji answered, while continuing on with his mindless cleaning. Orihime glanced at Renji nervously, brows furrowing at the red-head's display of somewhat hostility towards Ichigo.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "Oh yeah, I wasn't talking to you, Renji. What are you doing here, anyway? If you guys needed any help, why didn't you just ask?"

"Oh, so sorry, your highness. We just didn't want to interrupt his grace from all the lovey-dovey shit you were displaying."

"What was that?" Ichigo stood up and slammed his glass down on the table. For a second, Orihime thought the table cracked from the force of the slam.

"Ahh, Kurosaki-kun, Renji-kun! Please calm down!" Orihime tried to get between them, appeasing both sides to avoid any more problems.

Ichigo stared at her, eyes reading and calculating her expression. Orihime held her breath, as Ichigo searched her eyes. She couldn't help the blush creeping up her neck and her cheeks. After a minute of staring into her eyes, he huffed and placed a couple of bills on the table. Ichigo went out the café without a single glance and a single word uttered to any of them.

* * *

Renji walked her home, keeping silent after his brief but heated discussion with Ichigo. He still appeared upset because of the exchange and Orihime chose not to probe any deeper. She knew how Renji cared for her, much like how Sora, Tatsuki, and Ishida do. It surprised her, really, to think he would defend her over a simple remark that Ichigo had said.

"I'm sorry, Orihime," he finally spoke, breaking the tense silence that stretched between them.

"Oh. I don't think you had anything to apologize for, Renji-kun," she smiled at him softly, trying to ease away any uncertainty that might be clawing within his heart. "It was just…I think Kurosaki-kun was in a bad mood."

"Tch. Bad mood, my ass. He's just being an arrogant prick. What did you see in him anyway?" Renji puffed, digging his hands inside his pockets. "All he does is scowl and sulk like a spoiled little boy."

"It's not like that…Kurosaki-kun is kind. He was there when Sora died. He's a good friend," she smiled sadly.

"He is. But can you take it all? Can you accept him being just a good friend?" Renji asked, stopping on his tracks to look back at the auburn teen. His eyes held a pained expression, trying to decipher whatever emotion she was showing on her face.

She gave him a small, soft smile. "I'll do my best, to hold everything I can, Renji-kun. Just like how you are doing right now."

His eyes softened but remained emotionless. "I gave up my heart a long time ago, Orihime."

He turned away and resumed walking, not saying another word.

_His heart? _she thought. Over the time she knew him, Orihime never noticed the way Renji looked to Rukia up until he told her about his feelings for the petite girl. _Does his heart hurt like how mine do? Does his heart yearn for something more from the person he truly cares about? Does his heart shatter and break and clench when he sees Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san together? _Orihime gazed at the Renji's back, contemplating all the thoughts swirling in her little head.

_Where does the heart lie? Why does it hurt? Why must it hurt? _With all the questions lingering inside her, Orihime couldn't help but remember the man who asked her about the nature of a human's heart.

_They say it can't be like this forever  
_

_I know that, so I start walking._

* * *

**A/N: **YAY! Another chapter done! I know someone requested to bring Ichigo's family to the café, thanks for the idea! Hehe. I just tweaked it a bit to add more drama.

Don't you all agree that Renji's such a cute, sweet fellow? HAHAHA. I really love him playing the overprotective friend like Tatsuki.

Any thoughts about this chapter? Please drop a review. Yay! Thanks!

P.S. Sky Chord. Something from Bleach. :)


	9. After a Thousand Nights

Aaaaaaaand I'm back! Haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing the previous chapter, I know that you all want to give Ichigo a piece of your mind. We'll get there soon! Haha. Some of you seem to really like our red-haired friend, so this chapter's dedicated to him.

**Summary:** Because when she got tired, he started to give her attention.

**Rating:** T for some language and other scenes

**Disclaimer:** Bleach does not belong to me (because if I do, Ichigo and Orihime would definitely end up together. HAHAHA)

* * *

_I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell you._

_I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me._

After their little argument back at the café, Renji had avoided Ichigo more than ever. Whenever the orange-haired boy enters the room, Renji would remain impassive and quiet. The tension seemed to seep whenever the two remained in the same room. Keigo asked Ichigo about it one time and was met by a fist right on the face. Rukia, surprisingly, kept quiet about the issue—although Orihime was sure she saw the petite stole a glance towards Renji. She couldn't make out the expression on the girl's face. _Anger? Sadness? What was it?_ Orihime thought, her eyebrows furrowing and her lips pouting.

"You know, you're starting to look like Kurosaki. It's scaring me," Renji said as they sat together for lunch.

Orihime snapped her head up into his direction, her face sporting a fierce blush. "I-I certainly am not!"

"You are and you will be if you keep on scowling and furrowing your eyebrows like that."

"It's because you and Kurosaki-kun are still not talking to each other!"

"Tch. Wow. You're one to talk," he scoffed, sipping a bit from his juice box.

"Well, I..uhmm…I think it's better this way," she spoke. She bowed her head, fiddling with her little fingers and avoiding any eye contact with the red-head.

"It's my fault," he finally said. Orihime looked up again, only to find Renji staring outside the window.

He had a distant and sad look, one that Orihime rarely sees. She always thought of Renji as the cool, strong type—The type of person to not get sad or hurt about anything.

"How…" she managed to croak out.

"It was me who introduced Ichigo to Rukia," he answered, eyes squinting at the memory.

* * *

_He always stood by the sidelines, making sure she was happy all the time. He had met her when they were nine, as his family moved next door to the grand Kuchiki family. _

_Renji met Kuchiki Byakuya when he first went out of their humble abode, carrying a stack of boxes they need to put away after cleaning up the house. Being the loud and active boy he was, Renji wanted to make new friends with the quiet boy next door. Eventually, the two got close—the red-haired boy would often visit Byakuya inside their vast estate to study together. It was then that he met his younger sister, Rukia. _

_She was bossy, loud, and small. Despite arguing almost every second of the day, Renji found himself harboring affections for the small girl. He wouldn't openly admit it, thinking it was a silly little crush or because he just seemed to feel comfortable around her._

_He became protective over her, often accompanying her anywhere she went. When they entered junior high, Rukia decided to study at a private school. Knowing full well his parents may not be capable of funding his education, he still went to the same school with her. At the age of 11, he already started working double-shifts just to earn extra for his school expenses. He was fine with it all, until they entered high school. They transferred schools, enrolling in the school near their homes. Rukia and Renji had separate classes, but they always had lunch together. _

_Then one day, he introduced Ichigo to her during one lunch period. Renji had thought the orange-haired boy needed a friend, seeing how Ichigo seems to avoid any social interaction with the other students. Rukia seemed nonchalant at the meeting, proceeding to their usual spot at the building's rooftop. The three of them would always have lunch together, sometimes even walking home together. Eventually, Ichigo started to loosen up and Rukia warmed up to the new company._

_Their group of three soon became bigger, with Ichigo dragging the silent giant Sado and Rukia asking Ishida to join them during lunch. Tatsuki, Ichigo's long-time friend also entered the group, bringing with her Mizuiro, Keigo, and Chizuru. With more people, the group became louder, rowdier. Nonetheless, Renji was fine with the setting. What he didn't notice, however, was how Ichigo and Rukia seemed to be closer than the usual. Being as care-free as always, he shrugged the tight gnawing at the pit of his stomach whenever the pair would be around each other._

* * *

"So…you've known Kuchiki-san for a long time, huh? I didn't know you were childhood friends" Orihime said.

"She's not just some childhood friend, she became the center of everything in my world," he continued. "But it seems I wasn't the center of hers."

Orihime remained quiet. She never thought that Renji's feelings for Rukia was that deep. It just didn't show. Her heart felt heavy and she couldn't shake off the sadness that seemed to engulf her from within.

"You're not….you're not alone, Renji-kun," she finally said. Orihime looked up to Renji, holding his gaze while trying to gather her thoughts. Her eyes were already brimming with tears, which alarmed Renji at some point.

"You're not alone in the sidelines," she gave him a soft and encouraging smile.

He smirked. "I know. I'm not oblivious when it comes to other people's feelings. That's why I'm here," he paused. "With you."

Orihime gave him a wider smile. "Thank you, Renji-kun."

"Now stop crying. You look like a baby," he said and handed her a handkerchief.

Orihime laughed a little as she took the handkerchief to wipe the tears off her cheeks.

"And for your information, your face has Ichigo Kurosaki written all over it," he teased. "Honestly, what did you see in him? Oh wait, don't answer that, I'd rather not know."

"Mou, Renji-kun!" slapped his arm as Renji chuckled at her pouting.

And for a moment, he was glad to have her beside him. _Ichigo, you're one hell of an idiot for not noticing this girl. _

* * *

After class was over, Ishida called Orihime for a brief meeting for the sewing club. She asked Renji to go ahead to the café, not wanting to keep him waiting.

"It's alright. I'll just wait at the gates," he said, strapping on his bag. She declined, but Renji insisted. Ishida, in turn, assured the meeting wouldn't take long.

When Renji arrived at his shoe locker, a small figure was already standing there. He went pass the person and took off his school shoes to exchange for his chuck.

"We need to talk," Rukia finally said after moments of silence.

Renji huffed, "About what? Aren't you supposed to be walking home with Ichigo already? I need to leave soon, Rukia." He shifted uncomfortably, as her gaze pierced through him.

"You're waiting for her," she pointed out, her hands folded at her chest.

"So? Does that matter?"

"Why?" her voice seemed strained, like she didn't want to voice out her question.

"Curious? I don't think it's any of your concern, Rukia," he answered and started towards the door, but was blocked by the petite girl.

"It is," she said sternly, her huge lavender eyes boring into his brown ones.

"No, it's not and will never be. Come on, Rukia. Why are you making the matter big? Orihime's our friend, you should know," Renji walked pass her—he didn't want to deal with whatever she was going to tell him. Hell, he had enough. With Ichigo being the prick he is, Renji didn't need to deal with whatever drama Rukia's having right now.

"So it's Orihime now? You're choosing her over me," she stated.

Renji stopped walking. _That _irked him. "I don't think you understand the situation here, Rukia. You made the choice, not me," he glanced over his shoulder. "So you shouldn't be asking me those questions."

And with that, Renji walked away.

_Even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt, I'll say "I love you" to the person I love._

_Even if these feelings aren't returned, saying "I love you" to someone you love is the most beautiful thing in the world_

* * *

**A/N:** I love the RenRuki pairing. But in this story, it seems it's not gonna happen. I'm working on the next chapter right now. And I love all the ideas some of you are giving. HAHA. Expect some more drama. WOOOO! I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review~

P.S. I just thought Sen No Yoru Wo Koete fits Renji in this fic. *sniff sniff* such a cool dude.


	10. Every Heart

Eeeep! Sorry for the long delay in updating. Been busy at work and honestly, my brain wasn't on its creative side for the past few weeks. Hehehe. Hope you guys keep reading~

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS! THESE ALL MEAN A LOT TO ME! I'LL DO MY BEST TO WORK ON THIS STORY!

**Summary:** Because when she got tired, he started to give her attention.

**Rating:** T for some language and other scenes

**Disclaimer:** Bleach does not belong to me (because if I do, Ichigo and Orihime would definitely end up together. HAHAHA)

* * *

_How many tears must be shed before we can become honest?_

_To whom must we proclaim our feelings so that we can no longer feel loneliness?_

Renji had been awfully quiet during the past few days. Orihime also noted the redhead avoided Rukia as much as possible, as he kept his gaze out the window during class. She asked if there was anything wrong, but he simply shrugged and gave a soft smile—Orihime tried to ignore it but she saw a tinge of sadness in his eyes.

So she decided to call and invite him to hang-out during the weekend, to which he declined.

"I'm going out with my parents this weekend. We'll be visiting the mountains for a bit of fresh air."

"WOW! That's great, Renji-kun! I'm sure you'll have loads of fun! But be careful! I've heard that little blue men liked staying up in high places! They might get you if you let your guard down!"

She heard him chuckle at the other end of the line. "Don't worry, Hime. I'll be fine. I'll, err, bring along some weapons."

"YES! The little blue men are afraid of laser canons and radioactive guns! Those are the best weapons!"

"Well, I'll keep those in mind. I'll see ya on Monday, Orihime."

"Un! I'll see you, too! Take care, Renji-kun!"

She heard a click on the other line, indicating that Renji had hung up the phone. With nothing left to do, Orihime decided to get out and get some supplies from the grocery store.

* * *

It was nearly 5 o'clock when she finished her grocery shopping. With leeks, wasabi, a loaf of bread, and red bean paste in her bag, Orihime couldn't help but feel excited making her favorite food in the world. As she walked and thought of making the wasabi and red bean paste sandwich, she didn't notice the stop light turn into green before crossing the street.

She was startled when a pair of big hands pulled her back, just in time before a car speeds by her.

"Why is it that I always find you in trouble, woman?"

Eyes wide, Orihime turned around to find a pair of green eyes looking down at her. Her heart hammered in the chest. Whether it was because she almost got hit by a car or because of the piercing gaze Ulquiorra gave her, she didn't know.

"AHHH! I'm sorry, Ulquiorra-san!" she stammered when she noted how close he was to her. She backed away a bit and noticed her grocery scattered on the pavement. "Oh no! I'm so clumsy!" She bent down, picking up her food and placing them inside the plastic bag. Ulquiorra stood by and watched her gather her things, his eyes never leaving her form.

"Uhhmm, sorry to have troubled you again, Ulquiorra-san." She stood up, but kept her head bowed. She felt hesitant to look up and find his cold eyes staring straight at her.

Silenced followed. Ulquiorra kept his piercing gaze on her, which somehow made Orihime's heart flutter in a weird rhythm. When he spoke, the words he said were the last things in her mind.

"Come with me, woman. I'm not negotiating. I'm giving you an order."

Orihime's head snapped up, her mouth formed into a small gasp. Stunned, all she could do was nod her head.

* * *

Orihime kept quiet all the while she was inside his car. With her head bowed down, she made quick glances over the man behind the wheel. What was he thinking, asking her to come with him? What was she thinking, accepting his offer for a ride? While these thoughts played inside her head, Orihime couldn't keep her heart from stuttering a fast rhythm, a beat that she feared he might hear above the silence.

"Uhmm, where are we going?" she asked, her small fingers playing with each other.

The sky had almost turned dark, sporting a burnt orange hue with a dominating mix of violet. Though she did speak to Ulquiorra for more than once, Orihime still becomes speechless in his presence. The last time they talked was also a bit confusing, leaving her with more questions about his character.

"Are you afraid?" he finally asked. Those were the first words that tumbled from his mouth the moment, they got inside the car.

Was she afraid? Was she scared of him? While she didn't really know much about Ulquiorra, he didn't seem a bad person to hurt her. He even offered her a ride once and saved her from some men back at the festival. So was she afraid?

"I…"

The car stopped, to her surprise. She looked outside the window and saw her apartment complex. While she was lost in her own thoughts, she hadn't realized that he took a route to her home. Orihime kept her gaze on the fingers on her lap, still finding the right words to answer his question.

"I…I feel sad, alone, but…" she looked up at him, her honey-colored eyes matching the cold stare he gave her. "I do not feel afraid."

"I am not here to comfort you."

Silence followed.

"I see. Then I should be going. Thank you for the ride and sorry for the trouble again, Ulquiorra-san," she fumbled with her seatbelt and picked up her grocery bag. When she opened the door to her side and was about to step out, Orihime was stopped with a hand gripping her small wrist. She turned around to find her wrist wrapped in his cold, pale hand. Her eyes traveled back to his, while she tried to suppress the erratic beat of her heart.

"You entertain me," he said, not letting go of her wrist. For a moment, she held her breath and her eyes widened at his sudden action. Orihime even thought she saw a faint glitter of emotion in his eyes. It all vanished when he let go of her hand and returned to his previous position facing the wheel.

"Go," his stern voice commanded, making her tumble out of the car as fast as she could. His car sped away smoothly, rounding the corner of the street and disappearing from her sight.

Orihime held the wrist he gripped, pressing it close to her chest. It was a different sensation, not fear, but perhaps something else. Something that only one person in her entire life had completely made her feel.

* * *

Although Orihime wasn't the type to stay out of focus when it comes to schoolwork, she couldn't help but remember the moment she had with Ulquiorra. During the past few days, she was trying to sort out her feelings, confused at the matter that was going on within her. Although as painful as it might seem, she knew her heart still belonged to Ichigo. So why is it that she's feeling confused when Ulquiorra comes into the picture. She hardly knew the person.

Leaving her thoughts in an undesirable mess, Orihime decided to consult the matter with either Renji or Tatsuki. Maybe both if it left her more questions than answers again.

"Okay, before I let you all go. I'll be giving you a special assignment. You'll need to pass this by the end of the week. I'll be assigning your partners so listen up!" Ochi-sensei said, taking out her class list from her records.

Orihime felt a little sad that Tatsuki nor Renji wasn't her partner, Ochi-sensei assigned them to different students.

"Inoue Orihime and…" the teacher paused, looking for another name in their roster.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

She froze, her heart beating erratically inside her. _Why him?_ she thought. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Ichigo glance at her. Something in his eyes passed, but immediately disappeared as he looked away. She bit her lip, her stomach doing undesirable flips, as she felt ever more lost in her own confusion.

_We live and come to understand things, at times laughing, sometimes crying._

_But we will continue to walk again today._

* * *

**A/N: **So sorry again for the late update, I've been coming home late nowadays due to work and other activities. Thank you for reading this story. I don't know if this is a really good chapter, might even leave some of you people confused. If some of you are wondering why Orihime's acting confused, well, I think for anyone who's got her heart broken and then some other guy appears, you'd also get confused at one point in your life. HAHAHAHA.

Anyway…WHO WANTS TO SEE ICHIGO AND ULQUIORRA DO SOME CONFRONTATIONS? Come on, guys. I know you want it. Well, we'll just see!

Drop a review and tell me what you think! Suggestions are also welcomed! HAHAHA.


	11. One-third True Feelings

YAY! Okay. I know the update is loooooooong overdue. HAHA. I'll be honest. I've been suffering from writer's block for the past days. I already have the ideas, I just didn't know how to put them on paper. HAHAHA. So I hope you guys continue reading and reviewing this story!

**Summary:** Because when she got tired, he started to give her attention.

**Rating:** T for some language and other scenes

**Disclaimer:** Bleach does not belong to me (because if I do, Ichigo and Orihime would definitely end up together. HAHAHA)

* * *

_The further apart you go, the more it hurts the person you love._

_The more I chase them, the more my heart feels the cruel distance._

Orihime stiffened when the bell rang, indicating the end of yet another day. In reality, she didn't want the day to end and face _him. _She just wanted to run away and never look back. As cowardly as it may seem, Orihime was still not ready to face Ichigo alone.

Tatsuki spoke to her, sensing her best friend's distress. She asked Ochi-sensei to trade partners (she was partnered with Ishida who also seemed eager to help the auburn-haired teen with her problem). But Ochi-sensei didn't relent, which caused Orihime to groan inwardly at the oncoming confrontation she will have with Ichigo.

_If only Renji-kun was here…_she thought. The redhead was still out with his parents, enjoying the peace and quiet in the mountains. Orihime sighed, shoving her predicament at the back of her head and thinking that she can get through this like any other problem she had. _I'll just have to do my best and ignore the problem._

"You go on ahead, Rukia. I need to talk to Inoue about the project," Orihime heard him say, which only made her stomach twirl uncomfortably.

"Will it take you long? I can wait, you know. Or drop by your house later," Rukia answered.

"No need. I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

Orihime glanced at them from the corner of her eyes. Big mistake. She saw Rukia stand on tip-toes and press her lips on Ichigo's. It was a brief kiss, but the damage was intense on Orihime's part. She remained frozen on her seat, her left hand clutching the ends of the table. _No more tears. No more tears…_she chanted to herself. When she heard Rukia utter her goodbye, Orihime proceeded to pack her things hastily, knowing full well that Ichigo might approach her.

She stood up quickly and gasped when a chest of hard muscle came into her view. She looked up and saw Ichigo's calculating gaze on her. "Inoue."

She backed away a little, trying to gain some distance. She needed to get away, from him, from the pain, from everything. "Y-yes, Kurosaki-kun?"

"We should start on the project today. Where do you want to work? My place or yours?" he asked, his hard gaze still fixated on her.

"I-I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun. I have my part-time job for the week. Renji will alsonot be back 'til the day after tomorrow, so I have to cover his shift. I'm sorry but I can't work with you." She looked down, trying to avoid his gaze. She can feel his eyes on hers, though Ichigo remained quiet while she explained her predicament.

"I-If you want, you can just ask Ochi-sensei to get you another partner. I'll just finish my own project so you don't need to trouble yourself with me," she said meekly. It wasn't exactly a lie. She did have to work after school and that would mean she'll come home late. If anything else, she didn't want to be a burden to him.

She saw a vein popped on his neck and his eyes narrowed as he took in the words she said. Then he spoke, "No."

"Pardon?"

"You're working with me. I don't care about your work. I can wait after your shift. Then we can do the project wherever, whenever you want."

"But Kurosaki-kun, you—" the way he looked at her stopped any form of resistance in her. She needs to get away; she needs to run from him. 'Cause if she doesn't, she'll have to pick up pieces of her broken heart again.

* * *

True to his word, Ichigo showed up outside Urahara's shop after her shift. She was cleaning the table when he entered; his usual scowl became deeper when he saw her attire for the day.

"Ara~ a customer? But we're closed for the day, good sir," chirped Urahara, a mischievous grin on his face. Ichigo's scowl became even more prominent at Urahara's appearance.

"Ahh! No, Urahara-san! He's my classmate!" Orihime answered and moved in front of Ichigo before he can even answer.

Urahara's eyes seemed to twinkle, which made Orihime vaguely uncomfortable and nervous at the same time. "Oh? Your lover, perhaps?"

Orihime's face heated up. She could also feel Ichigo stiffen and stand uncomfortably behind her. She immediately shook her head and stammered, "N-no! We're just working on a project for homeroom! We're going to work on it every day after my shift."

Urahara kept his mischievous smile on his face, "Oh~ If that's the case, then don't overwork yourself, Orihime-chan. You can go ahead. I'll have Jinta-kun and Ururu-chan clean the tables."

Orihime sighed in relief and thanked Urahara before heading to the employee's locker room. Shakily, she shrugged out of her outfit and slipped on her school uniform. Where would they work? Her place, most likely. Though Ichigo has been to her apartment many times, this will be the first time they will be alone together. And that idea doesn't sit very well with Orihime. She shook her head and placed her hand on her chest. _I'll just have to be strong then, if I want to get through this._

* * *

The silence was awkward, but bearable. From time to time, she'd steal a glance to the carrot-top who sat across her. They ended up starting the project in her apartment, as Ichigo said his father wouldn't let them work in peace. Although Ichigo had been to her apartment for many times, this was the first time they will be alone in her place. This thought only made Orihime more nervous than before.

Although Ichigo remained impassive, he could sense Orihime's apparent uneasiness. The comment from the weird man with the bucket hat threw him off, making him feel uncomfortable but somewhat elated. Thoughts of being with Inoue Orihime filled his head. Those thoughts always left him confused, especially when he sees her together with other men like Renji or that dark-haired man he saw at the festival. He cringed inwardly. What was wrong with him? Why is he so possessive of Orihime?

"Kurosaki-kun?"

He was brought back from his thoughts by her voice. For a full minute, Ichigo blinked and simply stared at her. His eyes locked on her grey eyes, and he was already feeling the endless pitfall of her soft gaze, making his stomach twist, turn, and year for something he couldn't point out.

"Kurosaki-kun? Are you alright?" he could tell from the sound of his voice that she was getting worried and nervous. He watched her teeth bite her bottom lip, and he idly wondered if her lips are as soft as they seem.

Orihime moved one hand and waved it in front of Ichigo. His intense gaze was enough to melt her into a heap of mess, sending her own feelings into an uncontrollable spiral. He was still staring at her, even though she had called out to him many times and asked about his thoughts on their project. There was something in his eyes that made her heart flutter in an erratic beat, which was something not unusual as he always seem to have a way of doing that.

A strong, large hand grabbed the wrist of the hand she was waving, which made her gasp in surprised. His touch was hot, leaving a blazing trail on her skin and making her spine tingle. He tugged her forward, making her stand a bit from her position and lean on the table closer to him.

His face was inches away and he had to do was stoop down so he can finally taste those tempting lips that has been haunting him for a while. Ichigo tightened his grip on her wrist, giving her no means to escape his hold. With the small distance between them, he can faintly smell her scent—a sweet combination of berries and flowers that made him want to breathe in all for himself. Mesmerized by her scent, his eyes dropped closed of their own while his head started to lean closer to shorten the distance. Any minute, he'll be able to taste those tempting lips he'd always wanted to try. A distance closer and he'll finally be able to find out what made his stomach twist and turn at her very sight.

Just as his lips were only a ghost of a touch on hers, he heard her stifle a sob, making him open his eyes. His eyes met her tearful gaze and flushed cheeks, making him jerk away in surprise._ Why? Why is she crying? _

"Please."

"…"

"Please…Kurosaki-kun…"

"D-don't…don't do this to me…"

"Inoue…"

"My heart…it can only take so much…" she was trying hard, by all means, to keep her tone even.

"Inoue, I-I've always—"

"No…Please, stop."

Orihime moved away from his hold, standing up and walking out of the room. Ichigo remained rooted on his spot, his fists clenched tightly on the edge of the table. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _For the second time in his life, Ichigo felt his world crumble underneath his feet.

_My true feelings are just spinning on air.  
_

_My heart can't even say "I love you"._

* * *

**A/N: **So sorry for the long delay! HAHA. I was planning on Ichi kissing Hime in this chapter, but decided against it. (Yes, yes, I'm such a bad person doing this to one of my favorite pairings.) Anyway, I do hope you like the drama. HAHAHAHA. And since most of you want to see an Ichi-Ulqui confrontation, I'll work on that on the next chapter! So stick around for more dramaaaaaaa. WOOO!

Happy New Year, everyone! I hope you all had a good holiday! Cheers!


	12. Blame It on the Rain

Hey guys! Sorry if the update is taking long. I'm still glad you guys continue to read this story! Seeing all the reviews really means a lot to me. Thank you so much!

**Summary:** Because when she got tired, he started to give her attention.

**Rating:** T for some language and other scenes

**Disclaimer:** Bleach does not belong to me (because if I do, Ichigo and Orihime would definitely end up together. HAHAHA)

* * *

_You got me caught in all this mess._

_I guess, we can blame it on the rain._

She was avoiding him. And it irritated him. Ichigo didn't like the silent treatment he was getting from the redhead teen who sat across the classroom. Hell, he didn't mean to scare her away or make her cry. He just couldn't help himself.

He averted his eyes to Orihime, whose eyes were focused on their teacher. He was so close to tasting her lips, it made him frustrated to a point where he wanted to pull out his hair. Yes, it was wrong. Yes, he has a girlfriend. Yes, he knew he was hurting her. But damn it all, he wanted _her. _

Orihime stiffened. She had that strange feeling that someone was watching her intently. She peeled her eyes away from their Ochi-sensei and looked around the classroom. Her eyes unintentionally landed on a pair of amber orbs from just three seats away from her. He held her gaze, burning through her core and causing her stomach to do weird twists. Orihime immediately averted her eyes and looked back at their teacher. She can't afford to have these strange feelings anymore. She can't afford to let her heart fall and fall and land into a heap of mess than it already was.

* * *

He didn't see her during lunch and he vaguely wondered when he started noticing her presence even more. The usual group was on the rooftop: Ishida, Chad, and Tatsuki were seated beside him, while Rukia, Keigo, and Mizuiro went to the cafeteria to their food.

"You're being an idiot," Tatsuki quipped before taking a bite off her rice ball.

"There's nothing new to that," supplied Ishida.

"Will you two shut the hell up? I'm trying to think here!" Ichigo growled, his glare not intimidating the two in even the smallest possible way.

"I didn't know you were capable of that, Kurosaki," Ishida replied, slipping his chopsticks back into his bento. He received yet another glare from the orange-haired teen, which he only ignored for the second time.

For a minute, Ichigo regretted opening up his thoughts to the three teens beside him. He has no problems talking to Chad—the giant can actually give sound advice when needed. Tatsuki and Ishida were a different story. Both teens were extremely annoying him to no ends. He only thought it best to tell them what happened because they were both friends with him and Orihime.

"I still find it stupid you did that to her. For God's sake, Ichigo, you have a girlfriend already!"

He cringed. He loves Rukia. But lately, his thoughts always wander to the auburn haired teen who can brighten a room with a single smile.

"I just..don't know," he ruffled his hair in frustration, then sighed. "All I know is that whenever I see Inoue, I feel…content…happier even."

Tatsuki huffed. "You should have thought of that before, idiot. Listen to me, Ichigo. Whatever it is you're feeling let it go. You'll only end up hurting more people if you continue this."

"Hn. Easier said than done."

"Try it at least! If you hurt Orihime, I swear, you'll die," Tatsuki warned fiercely.

"She's right, Kurosaki. You can't keep them both. It's only going to end badly. It's not fair for Inoue-san or Kuchiki-san, for that matter," says Ishida.

Ichigo huffed, feeling frustrated more than ever.

* * *

"Inoue."

Orihime bit her bottom lip the moment she heard his voice from behind her. She turned around and saw his usual scowl already in place.  
"What time do you get off? I'll pick you up."

She averted her gaze yet again and started packing her notebook and pencil case inside her bag. "You don't need to pick me up after work, Kurosaki-kun. I..I've decided it's best to work on a different project after all."

Ichigo's scowl deepened. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I think it would benefit us both if we work separately," she repeated more firmly, standing up and picking up her bag.

Ichigo blocked her before she can dart out of the classroom. "No."

She opened her mouth to refuse but Ichigo's brows only furrowed deeper, making his scowl appear more prominent on his handsome face. "I'm going to fucking finish this project with you, whether you like it or not."

He turned and was already on his way out the door before she could reply.

* * *

It was already 8pm when she finished her shift. Though Renji had just gotten back to Karakura, he didn't show up for work. Orihime sighed and folded the rag she's been using to wipe the chairs. Ichigo wasn't here so she thought of going home than staying and waiting for him. She took a deep breath and held her hand close to her chest. The look on Ichigo's face was so intense, it left her breathless.

Why was she so weak against him? Orihime sighed and started towards the back door to change out of her uniform. Just then, the front bell chimed with the door opening.

"AH! I'm sorry, customer-san, but we're—" her sentence was cut short and it followed a soft gasp from her own lips.

There stood Ulquiorra, face as impassive as the last she saw him. His pale skin blended well with his light chemise and coat, making him look ghostly white than his actual color. Green eyes locked with her own honey-colored orbs, making heat rise in her neck and cheeks.

"G-good evening, Ulquiorra-san," she stuttered, lowering her gaze so she can avoid his piercing stare. "Are you looking for Urahara-san? I'm sorry to say but manag—"

"Change," he interrupted her mid-sentence, leaving Orihime confused.

"P-pardon?"

"Change. We're leaving," he said with no emotion displayed in his face.

"B-but, where are we going?"

"Change."

Like a robot following a powerful command, Orihime darted to the back door and dared not defy the man who stood at the threshold of the café.

* * *

_Shit._

Great. Just great, he was late. It was already past eight when he left the house. He'd overslept and forgot that he had to pick up Inoue from her work. He huffed and scowled even more. Why'd she have to work anyway? Her aunt still gives her allowance, right? So why work extra just for some cash?

His thoughts wandered into different directions until it fell on Renji and Orihime together, smiling and laughing while working in the quaint café. Ichigo balled his fist.

_Was that it? Were they going out?_

Rukia hadn't said anything about Renji. In fact, she hasn't been hanging around him during the past few days. Something must have been bothering her since she's been immersing herself even more in schoolwork.

He groaned mentally. It was bad enough that he had been thinking of another girl, but it was even worse not to know what was happening with _his _girlfriend. Hell, he wasn't even trying and he'd be damned for not doing so.

He huffed again, seeing the café's sign just a few meters away from him. He spotted two figures come out of the front door. A tall, lean figure followed by a smaller, curvier one. He stopped dead in his tracks.

* * *

"Get in," says he, opening the car door for her to enter.

Orihime stiffens, unsure of riding the vehicle with a not-so-total stranger. She wanted to trust Ulquiorra-san, but she couldn't get past his impassive exterior.

"Woman," one word jolted her out of her own little world and made her squeak meekly at the man beside her.

Just as she was about to step into the vehicle, a hand shot from beside her and took hold of her wrist, immediately stopping her from moving forward.

"Eh? K-Kurosaki-kun?"

His amber eyes were blazing, boring deeply into Ulquiorra's green orbs, before dipping low to look at her own gaze.

"Inoue." He was struggling his hardest to refrain from punching the man's head off his shoulders. His breath came in ragged pants, teeth clenching, while his other hand shook with tremors of undeniable fury.

"What are you doing?" Orihime didn't know if Ichigo's question was directed at her or at Ulquiorra.

"I..well…Ulquiorra-san was going to drop me off home since it's late," she replied, trying to lighten the darkening mood permeating around them.

Ulquiorra remained silent, his eyes appeared bored, lazy even, at the sight of the orange-haired teen's look of sheer fury.

"I'll take you home, Inoue. Let's go," Ichigo said, trying to find the best route that would yield the least amount of bloodshed for them. He wanted so much to see the pale man bleed with his fists, but doing so in front of Orihime would just put him at a wrong position.

He tugged on her wrist, making Orihime stumble forward and follow his lead. He felt her resist and turned around to see why she was struggling.

His eyes narrowed to the other hand holding her other wrist, which was why she stopped in her movements.

"I…I.." Orihime looked between Ichigo and Ulquiorra, completely confused with the situation, not knowing who to follow.

"I'll be the one to take her home," Ulquiorra's deep voice sounded, his face as emotionless as ever.

A flash of orange went past her and she was surprised to see Ichigo inches away from Uqluiorra, fist ready to collide with the latter's face.

"KUROSAKI-KUN! DON'T!"

_My pain is knowing I can't have you…_

* * *

**A/N:** YES. I have to stop there. HAHAHA. Sorry if it was such a very, very cliffie chapter. (please don't kill me!)

This chapter was somehow rushed. But, I still hope you like it! HAHAHA. Drop a review? :)


	13. Beautiful Alone

YO! So sorry for not updating for sooooo long! But here's a chapter for you guys! Thanks for all those who stuck around and enjoyed the story! I hope this chapter keeps you all reading! :D

**Summary:** Because when she got tired, he started to give her attention.

**Rating:** T for some language and other scenes

**Disclaimer:** Bleach does not belong to me (because if I do, Ichigo and Orihime would definitely end up together. HAHAHA)

* * *

_As if to take care of our sadness,_

_We hold it close_

"KUROSAKI-KUN! DON'T!"

He heard her scream his name, but that didn't stop his fist from flying across the man before him. His fist was ready to collide with flesh when Ulquiorra's hand shot out of nowhere to stop his oncoming assault.

Ichigo was surprised. Despite having such a lean physique and an impassive expression, the man matched him in strength. His green eyes still looked bored even while he was holding off Ichigo's fist from coming towards his face. _Damn, that smug attitude. _He thought with more annoyance than before.

"I know you're proud of yourself for using what little brain you possess," Ulquiorra said, breaking the silence with such a sarcastic remark that only added to Ichigo's fury. "Or perhaps you haven't heard what I said. I'll be taking the woman home."

"Shut up. You've been going on and on about this crap. Am I supposed to care?" Ichigo continued to force his fist through Ulquiorra, but the man was still holding him off with great strength. "And why are you calling Inoue 'woman'? She has a name, you ass!"

"Those are the words of someone who's clearly showing confusion. You are a fool, boy." Ulquiorra simply answered with the same emotionless tone.

"You fuc—!" Ichigo grabbed Ulquiorra's collar and slammed him on the side of his car, his eyes were burning with indescribable rage while his breath came out in ragged pants.

"No! Kurosaki-kun! Please! Please, stop!" Orihime clutched at Ichigo's arm and tried to pull him away. Ichigo looked at the side and found Orihime's troubled gaze. Something inside him softened, but also twisted when she looked at him that way.

He let go of the dark haired man's collar, keeping his fist clenched to his sides.

"_Fuck_," he hissed. "Do what you want."

Then he walked away.

* * *

Orihime trudged her way to their classroom, her heart feeling heavy at the thought of seeing Ichigo. When he had turned his back and left, she stood frozen on the spot, not knowing what to do. She later found herself sitting inside Ulquiorra's car with nothing but his cool demeanor and silence to comfort whatever chaos has been going inside her. The man hadn't said anything to her, even when they've reached her apartment complex and when she bid goodbye and got out the car—Ulquiorra stared straight ahead without giving her a glance.

Orihime sighed deeply. Kurosaki was upset, and even Ulquiorra seemed to take on a bad mood. She just wished none of this mess had happened.

* * *

"Ichigo," his head snapped to the side, eyes lazily staring into the deep purple orbs of his petite girlfriend.

"Yeah?"

Rukia shook her head. "What has gotten into you? You've been spacing off the entire time?"

Ichigo shrugged, taking a sip from his orange juice. He and Rukia decided to spend time together since Rukia felt his bad mood earlier in the day.

The petite girl sighed. "Ichigo, if something's bothering you, it's okay to tell me. As your girlfriend, I'd be glad to help."

"It's nothing really."

"Then why are you sulking like a child? Ichigo, I'd like to know. I WANT to know. I WANT to help you!" Rukia said with great determination.

"Christ! Rukia, please! Just stop, okay? Stop," Ichigo stood up, running his hand through his messy locks. "It's not your problem so don't worry yourself."

"But Ichi—"

"I'd be alright. I just…need time to think," he turned and gave her a half-smile. He walked ahead and left Rukia to ponder on her thoughts.

* * *

Ichigo was on his way out the classroom, tailing Rukia as they leave for the day. He stopped in his tracks and called the petite girl in front him.

"I forgot that I have to meet with Ochi-sensei today. You can go on ahead without me," he said, turning the other way towards the faculty room. Despite him saying she need not wait, Rukia decided to stay for a bit and hoped she'd have a quiet talk with him on their way home. She headed towards the library, made a turn, and bumped at another student.

"Sorry," the deep voice made her snap her head up at the person in front her. "Oh. Hi, Rukia."

"Renji," she gave a slight nod to show her acknowledgement. He shrugged and walked past her, but that didn't stop her from calling him.

"Renji, about the other time. I—I'm…"Renji quirked up a brow at her stuttering. It was surprising, to say the least, because Rukia doesn't stutter.

"What is it?" He asked, which made him look impatient. Rukia looked him in the eyes, feeling hurt at his show of disinterest or impatience.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for whatever I said. It was rude of me, and insensitive…so I—I hope we could put al that behind us," she said, averting her gaze and keeping it on the ground.

Renji sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "It's no problem. I know I've been quite the jerk lately for avoiding you, though I am your best guy friend. Sorry about that."

He gave her a small smile, something that she hadn't seen from him for a while. And for that, she couldn't help but feel a strange flutter inside her.

* * *

Ochi-sensei was surprised at his inquiry. "Project? But Inoue-san already passed your project today. Why would you need more time to work on it?"

Ichigo was baffled. _That girl, _he thought. He excused himself and went to find the auburn-haired teen, trying to acknowledge whatever conflict was going on in him.

He found her inside their classroom, alone and seemingly submerged in her own thoughts, for she didn't notice his arrival. The rays of the afternoon sun made her hair glow brighter, if it were possible, making her look divine, pure, and too unreal for his eyes. When she looked up and found his eyes, alarm bells started ringing in his head.

"Kurosaki-kun?" A-ano, is there something wrong? If it's about the project, I've already submitted it…I'm sorry if I forgot to tell you."

He walked towards her, slowly and almost predatory. He remained silent, contemplating all moves he should make so as not to scare the girl away.

"Ku–Kurosaki-kun? Are you alright?" she asked, backing away a bit from her desk, away from his approaching figure.

"You."

"Wha-what?" she squeaked, somewhat afraid at his guttural tone. He stopped a few inches in front her, trapping her between another desk and his strong body.

"You. You're the problem. _Fuck. _How come I didn't see it before?" he hissed, laughing a bit at his own thoughts.

"Me? Wha–" she didn't have time to respond or fully finished whatever she was going to ask since Ichigo decided a bit of action was better than having to explain with words.

His soft lips on hers made her eyes wide, her toes curls, and her heart to freefall. How many times had she wished for this to happen? Countless of daydreams and millions more of wishes she couldn't remember wanting for this moment to become real.

Deepening the kiss, Ichigo took hold of her face and angled it more. He let his tongue sweep across her plump lips, making Orihime's head turn.

_Wrong. _

Orihime's eyes opened, as her thoughts went to a petite girl with lilac eyes and a kind smile. The guilt, the pain, oh, how much can her heart take?

She pulled away, turned her head to the side, and pushed at his chest. "No."

"Orihime," the way he says her name made her heart race a mile a minute.

"This is…This is wrong! Kurosaki-kun, you have Kuchiki-san! Please!" She answered, eyes watering and her chest twisting for the guilt and pain that was consuming her inside.

"I don't care. You…You're who I need," Ichigo cupped her face to make her look at him, his thumbs sweeping at the tears that now fall freely over her cheeks.

He kissed her again, deeper and more passionate and intense than the last one. When he pulled away, she was lightheaded.

"Orihime, I love you."

Her heart, oh her heart, fluttered in joy at his words, at the way he was holding her and looking at her as if he's seeing her very soul. More tears flowed, and she wanted to say what she's been trying to hide for so long, but the figure behind him made her stop.

"What…what's going on? Ichigo? Inoue?"

"Ku–Kuchiki-san…"

_The scars that we damaged_

_will tell of a beautiful parting._

* * *

**A/N: **YEAAAAAAAAH. I just have to stop! I'm such a bad author, building up the drama and the cheesiness and everything…then just dropping it all like that. Sorry 'bout that! TuT

But hey, at least there's something to look forward, right? Just a few more chapters and we'll be done!

I borrowed some of the Ulqui and Ichi's lines from the anime since I couldn't think of good lines for their confrontation. Sorry to disappoint those who were looking for an all-out brawl on their confrontation. I think it just didn't fit with the flow of the story.

Anyway, thanks again for reading! Hoping to hear from you guys! Mwuah! :D


	14. Hear Me Cry

AND I'M BACK! HAHAHA. I've been asking for opinions about Ichigo and Orihime's situation, and I'm quite surprised they vary greatly.

**Summary:** Because when she got tired, he started to give her attention.

**Rating:** T for some language and other scenes

**Disclaimer:** Bleach does not belong to me (because if I do, Ichigo and Orihime would definitely end up together. HAHAHA)

* * *

_You couldn't say, needed someone new. _

_You actually thought deep inside I knew.  
_

Orihime's body froze at the sight of Rukia and Renji staring at them. The air seemed thicker, laced with tension between the four students inside the room. Rukia's eyes darted between her and Ichigo, then back again at her. Realizing she was still trapped within the orange haired teen's embrace, Orihime backed away from his grip. She bit her lip while looking at the ground, feeling guilty at letting Ichigo get close to her.

"What's going?" asked Rukia, her questioning gaze filled with confusion and hurt landed on both Ichigo and Orihime.

"Rukia, I—"

"I…I'm sorry, Kuchiki-san! K-Kurosaki-kun thought I was crying and he just got too close to me and…please don't think anything of this," Orihime answered before Ichigo could say anything. Her eyes were downcast, but she lifted them a fraction to meet Rukia's gaze before turning them to Renji. "I…I should be going. Have a nice day, Kuchiki-san….Kurosaki-kun."

Orihime walked hurriedly out the room, never looking back at Ichigo or Rukia. Renji, who seemed to have an idea on what happened, kept quiet and simply followed Orihime. He glanced at the couple before turning away with a sigh. _What a mess._

* * *

She wiped at the tears that fell without warning, frustration making their way up her chest. How could she have been so careless? Laying her heart in a silver platter and offering it at any chance that _he _seemed to notice her. She sniffed and continued to swipe at her cheeks at the onslaught of tears. She felt bad for betraying her friend and for feeling weak in his hands. How could she ever stand to protect her heart again?

She hadn't realized that she had stopped walking until a hand rested on top of her head, giving her a firm pat. "You know, you can't always keep running away. It'd still catch up with you." The familiar voice of Renji did nothing to quell the oncoming tears or emotions from spilling.

"Renji-kun…."

"Sometimes, it's better we face them. The more you try to hide, deny, or stop it, the more painful it gets. You…should have told the truth. Even if it's bound to hurt Rukia or Ichigo…or yourself." He turned to face her, "It's time we stop watching from the sidelines, Orihime. It's time to make the game _ours_."

She sniffed, blinking away the tears at Renji's comforting words. Orihime buried her face in Renji's chest, the latter not minding the tears staining his school shirt and letting the girl open and release her heart from any hurt.

"Thank you, Renji-kun."

* * *

"It's…not working, is it?" she asked, her gaze falling on the floor. Rukia is not blind to what goes on around her. She knows that Orihime harbored feelings for Ichigo. She knows that Orihime and Renji stayed away to keep themselves from feeling hurt. She knows the Ichigo's slowly falling for the auburn haired teen. Rukia knows all these, but she chose to keep quiet, to ignore, and to see where they really are all headed.

Ichigo kept quiet when Orihime and Renji left, never meeting Rukia's gaze and intent on looking at the last rays of the sun seeping away from the room. He sighed. _It's better to get this mess over with. _

"Rukia, I-I'm sorry."

"I know," his head snapped up at her answer, meeting her violet eyes for the first time since the tension. "I know, Ichigo. I've always known. We-we've been trying to keep it happy, right? We've been trying to hold on to this relationship, but…It's all a façade now, is it?" her voice was strong, yet it somewhat trembled at the last part.

"I…I want you to know that what I felt for you was real."

"Yes, but there's someone who has a stronger hold to those feelings, that I understand," she answered. Ichigo was surprised at her reaction—calm, collected, and proper. A Kuchiki trait he found very admirable. "We've been trying to drown ourselves with each other that we failed to see those who actually match us," she lightly chuckled. "I love you, Ichigo. I do, but…I know that _you _know that we're not the right ones for each other."

Ichigo's eyes bore into Rukia, "You're right. I love you, Rukia. But…the baboon seems to have stronger hold on your heart."

Rukia frowned. "Don't call him that! Renji's not a baboon! Well….he does somehow….look like one…sometimes….gahhhh!" She kicked him in the shins. "Stupid Ichigo!"

"What the fuck was that for?!" he cried, holding on to the area where she kicked him.

"That's for calling Renji a baboon!" she smacked him hard on the head, "and that's for breaking my heart!"

"I guess I deserve that last one, but I definitely don't deserve the first hit!" he huffed while feeling his head for any bump. She laughed, despite the feeling of tension and hurt lingering in the air.

"I..I guess this is where _we _end?" she finally said after her chuckle died, leaving a slight tremor to her voice. Ichigo dared not look, but when he did, he was surprised at the tears cascading down her cheeks. "It's better this way, right?" she continued, though it seemed to Ichigo that Rukia was trying to reassure herself of the decision they were about to make.

"Yeah. I guess…It's time we stop hiding our hearts and start finding where we really belong." He looked at her finally, boring his amber eyes onto hers. Ichigo walked slowly towards her petite form and cupped her small face. "Thank you, Rukia."

She smiled as he brushed his lips against her cheeks, letting the tears fall on their own.

* * *

"You don't have to push yourself, you know."

"It's fine, Renji-kun. Working here at the café gives me some kind of relief, so it's okay," she answered while putting away the unused cups back into the kitchen shelf after Renji finished washing them. The red head sighed. He knew she was trying to remain strong and cheerful and the same so others won't worry about her. _Tatsuki would punch me into oblivion if she found out I let that happen between Ichigo and Orihime. _He sighed again.

The front of the café's bell chimed, bringing him back to the present. A pale man with dark hair stood at the entrance, his eyes scanning the room until it landed on the auburn haired girl who was still busy arranging the cups on the shelf.

"Woman."

He felt her stiffen when the man spoke. Renji watched as Orihime stood still, her back still turned from the front door of the shop. The man walked closer to the counter when Orihime didn't respond, taking his time with a slow, steady pace.

"Woman. We need to talk." Orihime turned upon hearing him near where she stood, gazing at the dark and green eyes of Ulquiorra.

_You passed me by and your heart as cold as ice._

* * *

**A/N: **Wow. I actually finished this chapter. HAHAHA. sorry for the delay, folks. If anyone's asking why I did what I did with Ichigo and Rukia, well…I want them to end with good terms. I've been dropping hints anyway about how Rukia felt for Renji. Or am I just being too idealistic with the situation? Well, anyway, I hope you guys liked it. And oh yeah, another cliffie! Sorry 'bout that! HAHAHA.

Read and review. Mwuah~


End file.
